Wish I Could Die Over Again
by Never4Never
Summary: Damon comes to Mystic Falls to ruin his brother's life. And what better way to ruin it than to take his love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys so it's my first fanfic, and I wanted to do my golden couple- Damon and Elena. Please review because your inputs are greatly significant! Thanks!

Stefan sighed happily thinking about Elena. He was going to have to get use to going to school so early in the morning, but it was worth it. Seeing Elena, it was worth to do anything. He was just surprised at how much she looked like Katherine that it had thrown him off of talking to her at first. But now, after a few weeks, he hasn't even thought of Katherine. Katherine was just a far off memory for him.

And, she accepted him for being a vampire. That was important too. He did not think that she was going to go so easy on him. She had not at first been good about it, but as days went on, she had grown to the fact that he was a vampire.

He opened the window to let the fall breeze pass through, being in such a good mood. He was going to see her again today at the Mystic Falls Autumn Dance. Nothing was going to ruin his mood.

A crow that was being in a tree for a while flew straight in the house, making Stefan completely bewildered. When Stefan turned around, his whole body went stiff.

Nothing could have ruined his mood except _him._

"Damon," Stefan said absently.

"What a wonderful, surprise, I think, or should I say a dead surprise?" Damon asked. Stefan stared at his brother openly. What was he doing here? What did he want?

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked, cautious, he wondered just how much humans Damon killed, and therefore being stronger than him, when he only drank animal blood- with the occasional hospital blood donors that he gets.

"Some brotherly love time," Damon replied. "You know, for all the years we missed out on each other." Stefan narrowed his eyes. " I mean, I hear that you took residence in this house in…Mystic Falls, strange as it sounds, all alone, and I wanted to make sure of it myself…"

"No, what do you want?" Stefan asked again. Damon looked at his brother and had a smile filled with hate that made Stefan think that his brother was definitely up to no good.

"To ruin your life."


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan closed his eyes. He didn't want to, but he had to. It was just to make her safe. He picked up the phone, then put it down again and picked it back up. No, he was not going to let Damon ruin his dance. But...

The phone rang itself and Stefan cringed inside when he saw it was from Elena. "Hello?" Stefan greeted.

"Stefan! Hey! I just wanted to tell you that I got the time wrong for picking me up because I have to wait for Jenna to come back… so if you would be at my house at 7, that would be great," Elena said. Stefan didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. She sounded so happy about the dance, and he couldn't tell her he wasn't going. Maybe she would understand if he told her. She did know about Damon, he told her about him when he explained Katherine to her.

"Umm…Stefan, you there?" Elena asked, a note of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry, uh, yeah, that sounds great," Stefan hesitated.

"What's wrong, Stefan? Is everything okay?" Elena asked. "You can tell me."

"Elena…No, nothing's wrong. I am just nervous, I mean this is my first dance in a while," Stefan lied, hating himself for it, but he made his last minute decision on not telling her. He didn't want to worry her.

Elena laughed through the phone. "I don't know, but I get a feeling that you are a pretty good dancer," she said. He laughed too. He was actually good. Years of experience.

"Well then, we'll see at the dance," Stefan smiled, and Elena laughed again, making him happier that he didn't tell her about Damon. He'd tell her later.

"Okay, then, I will see you at seven, and I will be ready for your old fashioned dancing, whatever that may be," Elena said, and they both hanged up.

Stefan checked the time and he still had about thirty minutes to get ready. He just hoped that Damon did not show up at the party. Or, that he was somewhere off killing people.

_To ruin your life._

Stefan gripped the phone, and shook his head. He was not going to let Damon figure out about Elena. That would just be chaotic. What would Damon do? And if Damon did figure out about Elena, then his life would be ruined.

Again.

Thinking more about it, he should have done something to Damon. His brother was a ruthless monster. He would kill anyone and everyone. Stefan slumped in the couch. Why was Damon now just here? Sure he wanted to ruin his life, but, why did Damon always show up at the wrong times?

He stood up and tried to smile. Damon was not going to ruin tonight. He was not going to ruin any other night. He would get bored, reasoned Stefan, getting out the door to pick up Elena. Damon would just get bored with Stefan's life and see that there is nothing he could ruin, and leave. Stefan smiled, and it wasn't forced.

Yes, tonight was going to be a good night.

Damon watched as his brother made way in his car. He rolled his eyes at the use of a car. He smiled wryly. Guess Steffie wants to fit in, Damon thought. He frowned then. Where would his brother be going at this time of day? Grocery shopping?

Damon followed his brother through his crow form, and landed on a tree gently. Stefan was at a house.

Guess he made friends, Damon laughed to himself. That was a good way to ruin his life. Kill his new friends. Damon liked the sound of that. Stefan was always so friendly with people it made him sick.

He changed from a crow to his original form, and watched up the tree, as his brother went to the door, seeing that a girl came out.

Except, it wasn't just any girl that came out.

"Katherine?" Damon breathed, unable to move. No, no, no, no way. That was not Katherine, Damon saw after a few short seconds. Katherine was dead, and this…this _human_ girl did not have Katherine's grace. As a matter of fact, nothing about her seemed like Katherine. He didn't know for sure, but he could tell that the girl just looked like Katherine, and not be like Katherine. He just sensed that there was something different about this girl than Katherine. The Katherine look-alike had a different vibe than Katherine. His Katherine. Damon could tell the girl was not a vampire, he smelled vervain on her. Stefan…

Oh sneaky brother, that he was.

Out of the short trance, Damon watched as they went in the car. That was the reason why Stefan went all bugged-eye on him when he said that he was going to ruin his life. That girl.

Getting that Katherine poser and using her…Damon smiled impishly. That was a sure way to ruin his short lived Mystic Falls life. He made out the words 'dance' in their conversation, and licked his canines.

He was feeling pretty hungry tonight anyways.

**A/N** : So, this is my second chapter! And sorry about Chapter 1 being so short and this chapter being so short too. After finals, I will write longer ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **_This is the third chapter! And it is a little longer than the two (told yall so) But please REVIEW because people's inputs is what keeps my half motivated ;) Your comments __**are **__important! And thank you for those of you that have._

"You look beautiful," Stefan said.

"Yeah, I know, you have been saying that for the last couple of minutes," Elena teased. She put her hand on his arm. He looked at her, smiling. "But a girl can never be tired of her boyfriend saying that." When Stefan looked back on the road, Elena screamed, "Stefan watch out!" he slammed the breaks hard, and the car came to an abrupt stop. The impact was great, and he heard a thump- he didn't know if he hit his head or Elena did. Elena…

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked after a moment of silence.

"Y-yeah, you?" Elena answered, looking at him with her eyes wide.

"I'm fine," Stefan said calmly. He looked at Elena again, "are you sure?"

"What was that anyways?" Elena breathed. "It was as if a person was standing there… I could have sworn I saw someone... something." Stefan's throat was in a knot. It couldn't be… Stefan bit his lip. _Damon?_ His brother...

"Might have been a deer," Stefan said, trying to take away all his fears of Damon knowing of Elena. He would figure out after the dance.

Elena bought this. "Yeah, you are totally right. Deer sightings aren't rare, you know," she nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's keep going- and are you positively sure that you are good Elena? You seem kind of pale," Stefan said somewhat hesitantly. He wouldn't mind if Elena canceled their dance date, so that he could find Damon and settle things with his brother. Then yet again, he did want to be with Elena, at the dance enjoying it with her.

Things just had to be so difficult.

"Stefan, I'm fine, really," Elena assured him. "Let's just go, that was just a short shock. Besides…" Elena looked at her phone and frowned. "Caroline and Bonnie say the dance started, so I think we better get a move on." Stefan shifted to drive, and drove off, still having a bad feeling deep inside.

~XX~

Damon frowned upon the disgusting stench of deer blood filling the air. He smelled deer…and human blood. Following his natural instincts, he walked towards the aroma of blood. He came across a person, who was dead, blood drained from her entire body, and a deer next to the human girl, blood drained.

Stefan was really stupid.

He could have at least not leave a mark-

"Freeze!" said a voice, and Damon put his hands up, and looked across a petite woman with blonde hair, wearing a police uniform. Great, Damon thought, just what I needed. She was pointing a gun at him, "Now, young man, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, ma'am," Damon said politely, he was going to have to use his charm that had swooned countless women. He flashed a megawatt smile. "It's just, sad, I mean I came across this…" Damon shook his head.

"You don't know anything about this?" the woman asked him rather suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, but no, I was actually trying to figure out that myself," Damon said, and it wasn't necessarily a lie either.

"I see…" the woman eyed him.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, came new in town," he greeted her, holding out his hand.

"A Salvatore, ah I see, an old family in Mystic Falls," the woman said, nodding, she put her gun down, much to Damon's relief, meaning she at least didn't find him suspicious Or else he would have to kill this police, in which he had something in mind for using the police. She took his hand "There had been recent killings lately. And all of the people have died like this…blood drained as if…" the police trailed off, and Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"As if….?" Damon questioned, although he had a feeling he knew where she was going.

"Tell me I am crazy, but do you believe in vampires?" the woman asked him. Damon didn't answer her directly. He gave her a brilliant smile, and gestured at the dead corpse.

"This would be, would it not, a work of a vampire?" Damon said. "Well, officer-"

"Officer Forbes, if you will," the woman cut in.

"I want as much as you do, to get the bottom of this. It does seem rather sketchy," Damon said.

"That would be so. And thank you, Damon, your help would be most beneficial," Forbes told him. Damon looked at the woman. He had gained her trust without any use of his Power, and no, he thought, your help would be beneficial for him. Most beneficial.

"Here, I'll help you get the body," Damon said, picking up the dead corpse, with the help of Forbes, to get it to her car.

"Thank you. Now, Damon, tomorrow, I'll be looking and searching for the person who was responsible for this. Our people will be on the lookout for anyone suspicious," she said as they put the corpse back in the car. She stopped. "By the way, why are you here?"

"Visiting my family here," he replied, thinking, if she did suspect him, then he would just have to use his Power to make her trust him.

"Okay, take care, Damon Salvatore," Forbes waved at him, and left, leaving him looking at the deer. He had to head soon to the dance.

Stefan was going to have a little word with him.

~XX~

"Wow, I never knew you could dance that well," Elena said, breathing hard, from all the dancing that Stefan did with her.

"I tired you out?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Elena laughed. "I never danced like that before in my life. Ever. I mean, now all people ever do is grind." Stefan chuckled, knowing what she meant. They were walking out of the gym, when he smelled it.

The scent of blood filled his nostrils, making him drop Elena's hand.

"Stefan?" Elena asked, worriedly.

"I'm okay," Stefan choked. It was overpowering, that scent of blood. His whole body froze. Damon. _Did he kill… _"Elena, you know what, go back in, I have to go. I'll be back." With that, Stefan left as fast as he could, to get to the bottom of the blood.

He also needed to get away from Elena, fearing that he might lose control because he smelled the blood. And, he couldn't lose any control with Elena.

~XX~

Elena followed him. Wherever he went, it was surely something. Something he wasn't telling her.

"Hey, Elena, where are you going?" it was Jeremy, who, for once, wasn't high tonight. She thought that her brother might be enjoying tonight.

"To find Stefan," she replied. "Can you tell Bonnie that I will be right back?" Elena left without him replying.

She ran across a street in a dress, but she had to find Stefan. There was something off about him tonight, the way he left as if… As if what? Elena thought. She didn't want to think about it.

A car beeped at her, when she was running across the street. She forgot about the look both ways before walking._ Crap_… She closed her eyes tightly, as if that was going to do anything, praying now.

Something, someone, tackled her down to the side walk. When she looked up, she met a very handsome stranger who had a startling contrast of light eyes and dark hair, which made his eyes stand out. His striking features made Elena's heart beat. This guy was much too handsome…too beautiful to be a human. And he somewhat resembled, not too much, a certain other vampire she knew.

"Hello, there, Elena," said the mysterious stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This would be, what you would call, a turning point. The point where girl meets mysterious new boy…anyways, here you have it, the fourth chapter! And to tell you the truth, I had to whip out my VD books- I have watched the show of recent, just to make sure that I do not have Damon's character wrong- tell me I don't. Ehem, so review please and thanks you so kindly! **

She was going to blink, but the next second, he was gone. The guy was gone. He just said hi – and he knew her name! But then he just vanished, right after he greeted her. Right after he saved her…

She was somewhat slightly dazed. With the near death experience and the encounter with the dazzling guy, she almost forgot what she was doing. Almost.

Stefan, she thought, she had to go to Stefan. She wondered how much time she had wasted. She kept walking towards the woods, where she was sure Stefan had gone to. I should stop wasting time and get a move on.

She turned around in a corner, and bumped into someone. "Elena!" exclaimed the all American boy, steadying her, and looking at her dress. She looked pretty as ever, he thought.

"Hey, Matt! Why weren't you at the dance?" Elena asked, she was still a little tentative to talk to him, after their break up, she wanted to be friends with him still, but he just didn't seem like he wanted to be her friend anymore. She hated that though. She could talk to Matt about anything, he was kind and sweet and she did feel bad for doing that to Matt, but he deserved someone who liked him.

"Oh, I had work," Matt replied, scratching the back of his head. Elena knew him too well, he was…nervous, or frustrated with something.

"Everything going well?" she asked, politely just to make conversation, she hated it, the distance between them. They use to be so close.

"Fine as ever, Elena, fine as ever," Matt said, getting ready to leave, he sidestepped her and walked past her. Then he turned to her, "Where are you going, anyways? It's late outside for a girl to be out in the dark."

"I'm…" she didn't want to lie, but she had to, "meeting up with Stefan at his house. Nice talking to you, Matt, bye, and see you later!" with that, she hurried off, oblivious to the stare that Matt gave her, who was thinking two things:

One: she looked really good tonight.

Two: Stefan's house was not that way.

~XX~

Where could he be in this big mess of a forest? Elena thought, she was near the cemetery, and it was kind of giving her the creeps. Actually, she was very creeped out. No one in their right minds would be hanging out in the cemetery at night.

Except…

"Hey there, you lost?" called out a voice, and by the slur of the guys voice, she could tell that he was drunk. She fastened her pace and continued to walk faster. Maybe looking for Stefan wasn't the brightest idea. It was dark and almost midnight.

She heard a few laughs, and her heartbeat quickened. There was more than one person who could kill her. Oh this was just her night, she thought gloomily. She didn't think anyone would be at the cemetery at this time of day. Then again, her brother did come here, for some unknown reason.

She heard footsteps trailing her.

"We won't bite now, little lady," said one guy, who wasn't drunk. " We just want to have some fun, you know," and suddenly there was at least five people around her. Her heart hammered through her chest.

This has been one heck of a night for her. Where was her knight and shining armor when she needed him?

One guy took out a switch blade – they still had that nowadays, Elena thought grimly.

"Don't worry, we will have fun with you, and then we'll kill you," the same guy said, and Elena could make out the smile, which was disgusting and nasty, and she just wanted to cry. There was a small light flickering over the cemetery, showing her killers.

Then it all happened so fast, that all of them went down in a flash, Elena couldn't process it all. Maybe she had found Stefan.

But they guy wasn't Stefan. He was the guy from earlier. "Are you stalking me?" she blurted, the first thing on her mind. The handsome man gave her a smile, making her heart accelerate even faster.

"Hardly," the guy drawled lazily, his voice musical to her ears. This guy…

She looked at him, scrutinizing him. Realization dawning over her. "Let me guess, you're Damon."

"You guess right. I am pleased I am so famous nowadays," Damon said, flashing a megawatt smile and turning it off just as quickly. "Now, exactly where is my brother?"

"None of your business," Elena replied, although she did not know where Stefan was. This guy was Stefan's brother! Meaning…he was also a vampire. And maybe he was the most danger of all she faced tonight.

"Oh? None of my business, huh? Well, let me tell you something, _Elena_, it is my business when he is not here and you're in danger. I mean, really, if I wasn't here, you'd be a dead corpse right now," Damon said. "Feel free to admit it."

"Okay, yeah, thank you, you did save my life."

"Twice."

"Twice," Elena nodded, feeling flustered. She did wonder where Stefan was. Damon made her feel weird. Not a bad weird, but not too good either.

"Now, let us get to your house…"

Elena shook her head," Not with you."

"Oh, come on, the least I can do is escort you to your house. What? You scared of me?" Damon asked, looking at her with a piercing gaze. He cocked his head to one side slightly. Elena wondered if he was going to kill her. He could, so easily.

"I know what you did, to Stefan," Elena said quietly. Damon didn't respond. "Thank you, though."

Damon breathed in as she passed him, looking at the ground.

"Wonder what he spouted about me?" mused Damon under his breath.

~XX~

_The next morning…_

"Damon!"Stefan called, angry. "Damon! Come out here right now!"

"I hear you loud and clear, brother," Damon sighed, behind Stefan. Stefan turned sharply to Damon. "What do you want?"

"What happened last night?" Stefan asked his brother, crossing his arms.

"What happened? Now, wouldn't you like to know?" Damon smiled tightly. "But then again, you wouldn't, since you know, you doing the whole disappearing act and all." Damon turned to leave, but Stefan flashed in front of him.

"You saw Elena?" Stefan asked somewhat hesitantly.

"The Katherine look-alike? Uh, yeah. When did you find her? I bet when you saw her your heart just flew above the clouds and you immediately loved her since she looked so much like our Katherine," Damon responded. Stefan flushed. Her looking like Katherine _was_ the main reason why he was attracted to Elena. "But, she isn't like Katherine." Damon's voice was low then, looking at his brother expectantly.

"I am going to talk to Elena later on in the day anyways," Stefan said, opening the door.

"Hey, Steffie," Damon called.

"What?" Stefan asked, about to leave the house.

"Just…watch out. The police are on to the killings. Don't do any vampire thing. You know, you should clean up nicer so they know that some other thing killed it," Damon said. Stefan froze.

"What?" Stefan asked, turning to Damon, shocked and confused, "what are you saying? I never killed anyone…"

"Oh yeah, you were always the little goody two shoer," Damon nodded, and then he, too was alarmed.

"Wait…It wasn't you?" Stefan asked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I am not like you, I have perfected the art of cleaning after myself every kill," Damon said, and Stefan frowned, thinking about how many people Damon killed.

"Then…" Stefan's voice trailed off.

"Exactly. I think we have ourselves another frumpy dumpy vampire. Who cannot, obviously, clean up after themselves. It is as if they want to be known. Seriously, some stupid vampires," Damon shook his head, and walked towards the door where Stefan was.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, he could care less, but then, Damon didn't kill Elena, like he thought his brother would, which made him confused. His brother was definitely planning something. Something he didn't like.

"To catch that stupid vampire, of course."


	5. Chapter 5

"He didn't hurt you?" Stefan asked, perplexed.

"No, he didn't," Elena shook her head. "I don't think he's all that bad, Stefan, he did save my life." She just didn't mention twice.

"No Elena, you don't understand Damon. He has something planned, he isn't a good guy. Don't trust him, okay?" Stefan looked at Elena, searching her face. Elena nodded. Stefan needed to make sure Elena understood the dangers of Damon.

She didn't know Damon like he did.

"Okay," she said, but inside she already knew what she was going to do. Damon didn't seem bad, he had saved her, and maybe, she thought, she could bring the two brothers together. With her help. She didn't like to meddle in other people's business, but this was Stefan, and he seemed to not accept the fact that Damon could have saved her. She thought it sad that Stefan could hate someone, and his brother, much less.

"Really, Elena, there is only one reason why he came here," Stefan said, sternly.

"Really? What?" Elena asked, curious. Stefan chuckled darkly.

"He said he wants to ruin my life, as if…" Stefan shook his head, not wanting to tell Elena, unable to speak the unspoken words: as if he hasn't already. Stefan looked at Elena again. "Just don't…" Elena took Stefan's hands.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything that will put me in danger," Elena said, not saying she will stay away from Damon. Because in truth, Damon was this mystery to Elena in whom she wanted to figure out. Someone saving her, and twice, no less, couldn't be that bad. Stefan laced his fingers with hers.

"He's not tamed, and he isn't at all like me. Don't go near him or anywhere close to him. I mean it Elena, he might just kill you when he gets the chance," Stefan said. Elena nodded, but she was still wondering, Damon had the chance, a perfect chance in the forest alone to kill her, but he didn't. He even let her go without any further questions when she said that she didn't want him to escort her to her house. That had to mean something, Elena thought deeply.

"Anyways, where were you last night? You just ran off…"Elena trailed off. Stefan cleared his throat.

"I was going to where I smelled blood. And, it was a very strong scent…"Stefan's eyebrows furrowed. "Which reminds me, that there may be another vampire out there. So you have to be extra careful not to go anywhere alone and not invite anyone in your house."

"Wait, you mean, that the person that died- the blood you smelled- wasn't Damon? I mean it could have been," Elena said.

Stefan shook his head, "No, actually, it wasn't Damon." Elena raised her chin slightly, thinking, that may be just another reason to see Damon. He didn't kill anyone here.

Yet, anyways.

"Hey, Elena, the door is for you," Jeremy called. Stefan exchanged a glance with Elena, and they both went downstairs.

"Hey Elena!" came out Caroline, in her usual chirpy way.

"Caroline, hey…" Elena said, "What brings you here?" Caroline only gave Elena a frown.

"Seriously, Elena, did you not get the memo?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What memo?" Elena asked, even more confused. What was Caroline talking about this time?

"Today is the school fundraiser carwash and it started at ten, and now it's ten thirty, and I really thought that you wouldn't forget!" Caroline explained, exasperated.

Elena's mouth formed a big "O" and she felt immediately guilty. She had forgotten, but only because of her near death experiences last night, and she wasn't even thinking about the carwash when there was a bloodthirsty vampire looming around.

"You did forget didn't you?" Caroline asked, her mouth forming a thin line.

"Actually, I was the hold up, telling her all my problems," Stefan butted in. Elena glanced at Stefan, smiling faintly.

"A guy like you with problems? Please," Caroline said, looking at Stefan with her eyes narrowed. Caroline did think that Stefan was beyond hot, but she was happy that Elena had him, if anyone.

"Let me just go change really quickly, and then-"

"As much as I want you to be in a bathing suit to do the whole theme, we have no time. Just take off your shirt when we get there, and show your tank top, that should do," Caroline said, ushering them to go.

"Aunt Jenna, we're going to the carwash! Let no one in the house!" Elena called as she went out the door, leaving her aunt look at the door weirdly.

~XX~

"There was yet another attack," Officer Forbes told Damon as they walked around the town. Damon smiled at her tightly, but his fists clenched. He told himself that he wasn't going to let the vampire away with another kill.

"Some crazy killer," Damon said, looking around, as if the vampire would be anywhere.

"Such a shame," Officer Forbes said, shaking her head. "Anyways, thanks for looking with me, and I will call you on the details more, or you can call me if you see anything."

"Got it," Damon said, as Office Forbes drove away. He went inside the bar, and ordered his usual drink.

"Nice ring you got there," said someone next to him, which made Damon go rigid. Damon glanced at the man next to him, noticing he too had a ring.

"Thank you, a family treasure," Damon said nonchalantly. "Same goes for you." If only he could kill this man right now. But he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself, not now.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, a history teacher," the man said, holding out his hand. Damon ignored the hand, and took a sip out of his glass.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon said after he finished with his drink. Alaric withdrew his hand, and nodded.

"Huh, Stefan's brother?" Alaric asked, somewhat interested.

"Guess you know my brother," Damon said, sighing. If Stefan knew him, then that meant this Alaric Saltman(A/N: Yes, this isn't a misspelled word) wasn't a vampire.

"Student of mine," Alaric said, sighing. "Just what this town needed, another vampire. Two vampires."

"You're…familiar with vamps, given the ring you are wearing," Damon said. "Except you are not a vampire yourself. Interesting."

Damon only heard Alaric mutter something about his wife. "But, I must say, there is another vampire too. So, that makes three," Damon continued, getting up.

"Hey wait, I can help you," Alaric said, he too standing up, following Damon outside.

"With…?" Damon looked at Alaric, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Capturing this other vampire," Alaric replied. Damon tilted his head. "Well, there is no secret that this serial killer is killing people by sucking their blood. I thought it may be a vampire, perhaps even you…." Alaric looked uncomfortable, "I have some tools for killing vampires," Alaric said, and he instantly regretted what he said, knowing that now Damon knew he had weapons.

For killing his own kind.

"Huh," Damon said slowly, "Well, Buffy, if you try any funny business using those weapons on me, I will kill you so fast that you're head will spin. And by that, I mean twisted off." Alaric cringed, but he held up his hands.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Alaric said, trying to smile, but he couldn't shake off Damon's threat.

~XX~

Jeremy was minding his own business when the doorbell rang. He sighed and went downstairs, opening it, to see a man nicely dressed, and smiling.

"Hello, can I come in?" the man asked him. Jeremy shrugged; it could have been Jenna's date or something.

"Sure, come in."

**A/N: Chapter 5, going in more on in the story line. The Alaric and Damon team have just formed. And who is this man ( like you don't know)? Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was wearing their swim wear in the car wash and Stefan kind of hoped to see Elena herself wear hers, but then, he thought, it might have been better so he wouldn't do anything that was stupid. She was fine wearing a tank top, and he was fine wearing just his shirt.

"Think fast," someone told Stefan, but having quick reflexes, he grabbed the sponge, that was soaked in water to him, causing water to cascade on his shirt.

"Matt," Elena giggled, and then she looked at Stefan and gave him a grin. "I guess now you'll _have_ to take off your shirt." Stefan grinned, and shrugged, taking off his shirt, showing off his chiseled body to everyone.

He got a few whistles from some girls passing by, and his grin widened when he saw Elena's watchful eye. She definitely was looking at his body. "Want me to do a pose?" Stefan asked teasingly.

Elena threw a towel at him.

"Get working guys!" Caroline scolded them from afar. Elena rolled her eyes good naturedly, and begun cleaning the car that was in front of her.

"Hey Elena," Bonnie came next to her, and helped clean. She looked at Stefan, and nodded, "Hello Stefan," she said rather stiffly. Stefan didn't want Bonnie to dislike him at all. He knew she was a witch and that she didn't like vampires, even though it was nothing personal.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you?" he asked, rather hesitantly, given the fact that she disliked him.

"Good, thank you," Bonnie said, still in that same stiff voice, as if she were forced to talk to him.

"Hey, I am going to take a quick break, okay? I have to go to the bathroom," Elena said, and Bonnie nodded.

"Same here," she chimed, and they both went, leaving Stefan alone.

"Seriously, why do girls always go the bathroom together?" Matt asked, beside him, and he looked at Stefan rather sheepishly. "Sorry for your shirt getting wet."

"It's cool, it was hot out anyways," Stefan said, smiling. "But I think that it's just a girl thing."

Matt snorted.

"Like they have any reason to go to the bathroom together," Matt said. A girl walked in next to Matt and smiled up at him.

"Hey Matt, I'm going to go with Tyler to the cemetery, okay?" the girl asked.

"Vicky…" Matt trailed off, a hint of warning in his tone.

"No drugs, big bro, don't worry," the girl named Vicky said.

"Like I believe that for a second," Matt mumbled. "Besides, why do you go to the cemetery out of all places? If Tyler was a self respecting man, he would take you some place nicer, with _live_ people."

"Matt, I always hang around the cemetery." Vicky told him. Stefan was interested in the conversation. He never knew people liked going to cemeteries.

Just then a guy with dark hair, same size as Matt came up to Vicky and slid his arms around her. Stefan could sense the tension rising in the air within Matt. It was obvious that Matt disliked this guy…Tyler, Stefan guessed.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Tyler asked.

"No," Matt said, growling.

"Yes," Vicky said. She turned to Matt, "bye." And with that she left, with Tyler in her arms striding off.

"Seriously. I do not like that guy," Matt said, frowning. "My sister deserves better." Stefan said nothing, only raising an eyebrow. He did know, though, that Elena's brother had some feelings for his sister.

~XX~

"Stefan has to be here," Damon said, in Elena's doorstep, where he saw Stefan pick her up for the dance.

"How do you know?" Alaric asked him.

Something washed over Damon when a young guy, in his teens, opened the door, and he locked eyes with a man sitting in the couch. "We can come in," Damon said, looking in the guys eyes, using his Power.

"You can come in," the guy said, and Damon flashed in front of the man sitting in the couch, grabbing him by the throat so fast, slamming him to the wall, stake ready and all.

"W-wh-what do you want from me?" the man asked.

"Just to kill-"

"Damon, what are you doing trying to kill the news reporter?" Alaric asked, bewildered.

"This guy is a…" Damon trailed off, and his eyes narrowed at the young boy. He had to mind him.

"Oh," Alaric said, nodding, and he understood.

"Okay, are you all here for Jenna?" asked the boy. Damon didn't miss the look in Alaric's face. Or the vampire reporter.

"I came for her," the vampire said.

"We're a friend of Elena's," Damon said, smiling wryly.

"But you," the boy looked at Alaric, "are Elena's history teacher. Weird. Yep, really weird having a teacher at your house."

"I'm with him," Alaric said.

"Elena isn't here, she's at a car wash," the boy said. Damon nodded some useful information.

He turned back to the dangling vampire.

"We need to take this outside," Damon said, dragging him out. When they got out of the boy's confused stare- at all of them- Damon dropped the vampire.

"Speak," Damon said.

"Look, I was just getting Jenna, really, nothing wrong, right? I'm just a new vampire," the man said frantically.

"A new vampire killing people," Alaric added. "And what did you need Jenna for?"

"We knew each other. And I just thought that it would be nice to see her again, a familiar face after I turned-"

"Wait, who turned you? You mean you aren't the vampire who had been going around killing people stupidly and messily?" Damon asked.

"I can't say who turned me," the man gulped.

"Hmm, too bad," Damon was ready to stake his heart, but Alaric stopped him.

"He may want to tell us," he told Damon, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You are two seconds away, little vampire, from telling me who turned you or else I am going to kill you," Damon said.

"I don't know his name," and the man looked scared as Damon raised the wood, and he quickly went on, "but I do know where he is."

"Do tell."

~XX~

Vicky didn't know why Tyler just left her alone in the middle of the cemetery, after he got in a fight with him, but she frowned as to no one showed up today, to do some….things.

And she thought she was paranoid by the bushes she was hearing.

"Tyler? That you?" she called, hoping it was, and not some bear, there had been attacks lately, she saw on the news, and Matt had warned her about people dying the forest.

A handsome man appeared, with dark eyes and blonde hair.

In a flash, he came to her, and bit down her neck while she screamed the day away.

**A/N: Okay, so in this chapter, Tyler is really a jerk – but fear not, because I myself like him, well I use to not like him, but now I do, ever since… Anyways, please take the time to review I would love it if you review- trust me, reviews do motivate me.**


	7. Chapter 7

After Elena finished with the car wash, she and Stefan were by her house, in his car. Stefan looked at her, "Remember, at five, we have a date," he said, and Elena smiled, looking at her cell phone time. It was one now.

"I'll be counting the minutes, "she teased, as he came around the car and opened the door for her. He kissed her good bye and she went to her house, and watched as Stefan left the driveway.

When she got home, Jeremy was sitting on the couch with an expressionless face. "What's wrong?" Elena asked her brother, knowing he didn't like being asked that.

"A friend of yours came by," he replied, ignoring the question. Elena froze in her tracks.

"Friend?" Elena asked, slightly curious.

"Yeah, some guy that looked like he could be a model, and he was with Alaric," Jeremy answered. Elena was now even more confused. She had no friend that could be a model- well, except Stefan, but other than that… and with Alaric? "He said that he was a friend of yours."

Elena shook her head, not knowing who this person was. Was it the vampire? But then again, if it was the vampire, what would Alaric be doing with him? It made no sense.

She went back downstairs, and Jeremy said to her, "And there's this other guy that came too. He just said 'can I come in?' and so I thought it was Jenna's boyfriend or something, so I let him in, and when your friend and Alaric came, then I figured out he was Jenna's friend." Jeremy got off the couch and joined Elena in the kitchen. "And your friend was about to like pound Jenna's friend."

"Wait, so the guy that you thought was Jenna's boyfriend just asked you if he could come in?" Elena questioned, worried. She thought she was going somewhere.

"Yeah, I said that, didn't I?" Jeremy replied. Elena opened the fridge, thinking. And her friend was about to beat up that guy.

But, what friend?

~XX~

"Hello, you reached Damon, either I don't want to talk to you or I don't want to talk to you, and if it's that important, leave a message," and Stefan heard the beep. He hung up and sighed. Damon wasn't picking up his phone, which annoyed him. He needed to see what Damon figured out about the vampire, if anything.

Stefan put his phone in his pocket and walked into the woods.

He would do his own vampire hunting.

The first place he looked was the cemetery, not because he thought the vampire was there, but because he wanted to look at it at least once, and see that people actually went there.

That was when he heard a groan. He flashed to it, and saw the girl, Vicky, lying on the ground, and he suddenly got tense. He saw teeth marks, and she was groaning, "Help me." Stefan turned her, and Vicky opened her eyes. "Please, help me. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You'll be okay, don't worry, I will help you," Stefan said gently, and he carried her away to his house, with a sad feeling. The poor girl turned.

~XX~

"Stefan, are you out of your mind? I will not have her- a _just_ turned vampire in our house. You are insane," Damon said to him, when Stefan got to the house. Damon was there, with Alaric and another vampire that Stefan immediately took notice of.

"What are you doing with him? Is that the vampire you caught?" Stefan asked.

"No, this is _a_ vampire that got turned by _the _vampire," Damon replied, and he looked at the news reporter vampire, who was tied up, and had Alaric pointing some wood on him. Just in case.

"So, you didn't catch him," Stefan said, "and I think she turned by him too."

"Oh great, I think this crazy vampire wants the whole city to be full of vampires. That is just what we need," Damon said.

"Nope, we don't need that," Alaric said cheerfully.

"Anyways, our discussion isn't over. That girl needs to get out of our house and pronto. This little guy will give us some intel on the other vampire's whereabouts, and you know the rest," Damon said.

"Damon, tell me then, what are we going to do about her?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms. His brother was helping him, but it seemed that they weren't on the same page, because, as always, they never were. And the fact that Damon came here to ruin his life still lingered in his mind. But for now, Damon was helping. For now.

"Kill her, duh, I thought even you would seem to know that one," Damon said.

"But she has a family," Stefan said.

"Your point being…?" Damon asked.

"Look, maybe it would be better if I can show her how to control herself and she can live," Stefan said.

"But she has a family," Damon said.

"Exactly," Stefan nodded, thankful that Damon understood. "Wait, what?"

"She has a family. She's a vampire. Her family? Yeah, they won't just welcome her with open arms and be all dandy," Damon said, telling the truth, and Stefan knew it deep down.

"But that doesn't mean she has to die," Stefan shook his head.

"That_ is_ the reason why she has to die," Damon said. Both brothers looked at each other with tension rising.

The door knocked.

"I'll get it," Damon growled, walking over to the door. He opened it, and couldn't help but smile as he saw Elena. "I thought your date was in two hours, couldn't wait?"

"Hello to you too," Elena greeted, smiling sweetly at him, she still planned to talk to him about his past with Stefan. She passed him and went to Stefan.

"Hey," Stefan said, smiling, even though he was sure he was going to have to fight his brother. Seeing Elena eased his worries.

"Three people came in my house today, and I think that it must have been the vampire," Elena told Stefan. And Stefan was suddenly tense.

"What-"he began but his brother cut him off.

"That would be us," Damon chimed.

"What were you doing there?" Stefan asked, angry, his anger rising even more for his brother. Stefan glared at Damon.

"Relax, I thought you were going to be there, so I went there, but you weren't there, for whatever reason, and instead, I found this vampire there, so I went and tied him up," Damon said.

"So my friend was…" Elena trailed off, looking at Damon with her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Me," Damon gave her a megawatt smile, and turned it off just as quickly.

"Well that's solved," Elena said, a little exasperated, still looking at Damon.

"Nothing is solved once Stefan kills the vampire sleeping in his room," Damon said. Elena turned to Stefan with a questioning look.

"Vicky, she got turned," Stefan explained, and Elena nodded, not knowing what to feel. She felt so sorry for Matt. And for Vicky.

And her brother- for his obvious feelings.

"Why do you have to kill her?" Elena asked Damon.

"If we don't kill her, she'll go crazy vampire mode and try to kill us and did I mention innocent people too?" Damon answered. "It isn't good to have a just turned vampire living with nowhere to go."

"That's why I am going to teach her how to control herself," Stefan said.

"Like you can control your own self," Damon said, smirking, and knowing he re-opened a wound for Stefan, and before Elena could ask what he meant, Stefan pounced on his brother.

"Hey you guys stop!" Alaric yelled, and for a moment Stefan stopped, and Damon kicked Stefan from his body. The brothers still eyed each other. Alaric was down the steps.

"What is it?" Elena asked, hesitant to look away from Stefan or Damon, fearing they might have a brawl any second.

"The girl…she's gone."

**A/N: Chapter 7 came a little quick because I am not going to update in days because I am going camping for a couple of days. But I knew where I was headed, so I just got an idea and rolled. Anyways please, if you haven't- ****review****. And thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Elena, stay at your house, okay? And don't invite anyone in," Stefan said, getting on his jacket and getting ready to head out the door. He was going to go with Damon and Alaric to find Vicky.

"Stefan, I can help look for her too," Elena suggested.

They all stared at her.

"You are hilarious," Damon said, smiling for a millisecond, "now, go to your house."

"That's not fair, I can help, really, I can," Elena said, crossing her arms, looking at Damon pointedly. Stefan froze, not knowing what to do when Elena got like this. If she wanted something, heck, she was going to get it. But, he wanted to see what his brother was going to do. Damon was just as stubborn as Elena.

"Yeah? You think so?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow, challenging her.

"Yes," Elena replied. Stefan held his breath as the two glared at each other. He was about to say something, but Damon beat him to it.

"Fine. You can come with me," Damon said, looking at Stefan, as if daring him to object.

"That's good, actually, Elena, make sure he doesn't kill Vicky," Stefan said, as he and Alaric left. Damon and Elena went to Damon's car.

As Damon opened the door for Elena, he said, "Don't expect me to not kill her." Elena got in and Damon walked around to go to the driver's seat. She watched him carefully. This was her opportunity to get to know Damon better. But she also knew it was dangerous. Then again, she thought, Stefan trusted Damon enough to let her go with him, so she shouldn't have to worry.

"But Stefan said that he will help her control herself," Elena said as Damon went in reverse. She was thoughtful then, thinking back. "And, what did you mean by Stefan not….being able to control himself?"

"Stefan keeping secrets from you?" Damon asked, looking at her, smirking. Elena clenched her jaw.

"He never mentioned anything about it," she said, not looking at him.

"Then, on your own time, you can talk to him about it. Oh, and sorry for your little date being ruined," Damon said.

"Well, I have much more time with him after we find Vicky," Elena said curtly, and Damon's jaw clenched.

"Where do you think Vicky would be?" Damon asked, changing the subject.

"Matt's house," Elena said, nodding, she gave Damon directions to Matt's house, knowing it when they use to date.

They walked out of the car and went to Matt's doorstep. Damon knocked. Matt opened the door, surprise registering his face. "Elena, hey…" Matt looked at Damon, his eyes narrowing, "what brings you guys here?"

"Matt, is Vicky here?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Matt started, and Elena exchanged a glance with Damon, "but she said she wasn't feeling too well, and she left, so I really don't know. Why, anyways?"

"If she comes by here, make sure to give Elena a call," Damon said, ignoring Matt's question, and going back to the car. Elena glanced at Matt.

"Sorry, I have to go, but please do call me if she stops by," Elena called, going in the car and going to their next destination.

"Great. There is a newly turned vampire on the loose," Damon sighed.

"Are they more harmful or something?" Elena asked.

"Nope, they are more crazy and out of control," Damon replied, parking in a vacant lot. "I think it would be better if we just start walking and searching for her." Elena checked her phone after it buzzed and read the text from Stefan.

"Stefan said that they checked the park and she wasn't there," Elena said. She looked around where she was and frowned. It was getting dark. And they were in a vacant lot… "Hey, this is my school parking lot you parked to."

There was a flash of black just then, and they both saw it.

"Elena," Damon said, his voice low but calm. He looked at her. "Stay near me, and do not ponder away. I mean it." Elena nodded. They walked slowly, and she saw another flash.

"Over there," Elena whispered, pointing, and in a flash Damon was gone to get Vicky, and Elena stayed still, very still. She waited, holding her breath, in fear that Damon had somehow managed to kill her. He said he was going to. She needed to be there. She needed-

Damon suddenly came in front of her, his face grim. "She got away and into the ocean of people," he said, leaning on a bus. "But, I think she may be back to that…Mutt's house, and from there, we'll take her."

"Damon," Elena said, reaching out to him, their gazes locked. "You can't… you can't kill her. That would kill Matt."

~XX~

"Elena and some other guy were looking for you," Matt said to his sister, sitting on the kitchen table. He looked at his sister worriedly. She just came back, sitting down, and not eating the plate of food that he got her.

"No, don't tell them where I am," Vicky said, half crazed.

"Vicky, are you okay?" Matt asked, reaching out for his sister, concerned on her behalf, there was something wrong with her, Matt could see, she was so frantic and jittery.

"Matt, do not tell them where I am," Vicky said again, looking at him, bewildered, for some reason unknown to him.

"Don't worry, I won't," Matt said, perplexed.

"Promise me," Vicky said.

"I promise," Matt agreed, and Vicky looked slightly relaxed. She got up. "Where are you going?"

"Out…I'll be back. I don't know…" Vicky ran out of the door before Matt could say or do anything. He shook his head. His sister was acting weird.

Then again, when wasn't she?

~XX~

"So, we just sit in the car and wait for her to magically appear?" Elena asked.

"We're staking out, you can say," Damon said. "And get that wooden stake ready." Elena shook her head.

"I am not going to kill her," Elena said.

"She a friend of yours?" Damon asked.

"No…"Elena said slowly, "but she is the sister of my friend." She didn't add that Jeremy also had feelings for her.

"And, unfortunately for you, I don't care," Damon said, looking at her. She returned the stare.

"Damon, there has to be another way than just killing her," Elena said.

"Have I not said it earlier? Do any of you guys listen? She is crazy and it is a wonder if she bit anyone yet. Better yet, she will kill people because of her craving for blood will be so great. At first, she will be hectic, then, once she can't take it anymore, the first person she sees will be her next meal. And who knows? It may be that Mutt guy," Damon explained. He looked at her, puzzled. "Now, why are you smiling?"

Elena shook her head and stopped smiling. He cares, she thought, if people die. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile again. She wondered what made Stefan so persistent in her not talking to Damon or anything. He wasn't…evil or anything, like she thought he was.

Damon Salvatore was just genuinely concerned of people dying, Elena realized.

"If she did kill anyone, or harms anyone, then maybe I'll reconsider in the choice," Elena said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Honey, there was no choice in the first place," Damon said, flashing a smile. Elena flushed by his words.

"So you're just going to put the stake in her heart?" Elena asked.

"That's right," Damon nodded. He turned to Elena, their faces inches apart. "And if we do see her, if she harms you in any way, I don't care what you or Stefan think, I will kill her in a heartbeat."

~XX~

Vicky walked out of the cemetery, feeling…even more hunger. She wiped the blood off of her face, knowing she killed three people, but that wasn't even enough to satisfy this hunger she had.

**Like it? Want to motivate me in writing more? Well please take a few seconds to tribute to the reviews. Thank you kindly. REVIEW~**

**A/N: And for once, I don't have anything to say about this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

"No luck in finding the vampire," Stefan said, once everyone was in the Salvatore house. Alaric left- he had some business to attend to, so it was only Elena and Damon and him.

"Nope. Not at all," Damon said, going past Stefan and heading upstairs to his room. Stefan sighed and gave Elena a small smile.

"What a crazy day," Elena said, as she embraced Stefan, he held her tightly. His lips caressed her ears.

"Sorry we couldn't have our date," Stefan said in her ear.

"Mmm, we can do that anytime," Elena smiled at him. She buried her head in his chest.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan…what Damon said earlier…"Elena sighed, it was bugging her one way or another. Either Damon was getting in her skin or he was telling the truth about Stefan. "About…controlling yourself? What did he mean by that?"

She could feel him stiffen and she knew immediately that there was something wrong.

"Nothing, just Damon trying to get under my skin," Stefan said. Elena was still skeptical. No, I shouldn't be, she thought, he's telling the truth.

"I thought as much," she half lied, hating herself to question Stefan.

~XX~

"Another person died," Office Forbes told Damon, as they were checking the cemetery. Damon cursed inwardly.

"Looks like the killings just keep coming," Damon mumbled. "We need to catch this…killer fast."

"Yeah, but so far we have no lead," the police woman sighed. "And, I'm sorry, but I have to head home, my daughter and I have to go dress shopping for the Miss Mystic Falls, a couple days from now."

"Not a problem. I'll see what I can find," Damon said, nodding as she left. He crossed his arms and frowned at the cemetery. It was definitely that crazy wacko Vicky that did this. He scratched his head.

He needed a plan to catch this vampire that was behind all of this and fast.

That was when he saw a girl run in front of him, stopping gasping as she fell down. Damon hurried over to her, seeing her bleed from the neck.

"Help me, he said to run, but I don't know if he's going to kill me…"the girl choked.

"Everything's going to be okay," Damon said, thinking he found the vampire at last. He looked at where she was running off to, and saw a flash of something. He walked towards where he saw the flash then froze.

Running away from him was Stefan.

~XX~

"So, is that not cool, or what?" Bonnie asked.

"Wow, Bonnie, are you learning from your grandmother?" Elena asked as they walked along the forest.

"Yeah, she's teaching me how to control my witch powers," Bonnie replied. They were walking around the town.

"Wait, let's stop here and see Matt, I have to ask him something," Elena said, as they passed where Matt worked. They got in, and Elena saw Matt cleaning the table. She walked up to him. "Hey Matt." Matt looked up from the table he was cleaning and he smiled slowly.

"Hey Elena, hey Bonnie," Matt greeted, nodding at the both of them.

"Hey," Bonnie said in return.

"So, no signs of Vicky?" Elena asked, hopeful that he saw her.

"Nope, no sign of her," Matt said, not looking at Elena. "Anyways, why the sudden need of her whereabouts?" Matt looked at Elena accusingly. "When I did see her, she was acting crazy, even for her." He looked at Bonnie and Elena back. "Do you guys know why? Because truth be told, it's scaring me. She hasn't returned home." Elena exchanged a glance with Bonnie.

"Matt-"

"And don't you lie to me. If you're not going to answer my question, then our discussion is over," Matt said, getting back to wiping the tables.

Elena opened her mouth then closed it, looking at Bonnie and shaking her head ever so slightly. They both left, with Elena feeling very bad.

"I just wish that I can tell him," Elena said. "It may make things much more easier, but then again…" she trailed off , sighing.

"Elena, don't put this all on yourself. You just have to do what you have to do, and if anything, Matt can be very understanding," Bonnie coaxed.

"Yeah, like he would accept his sister being a vampire," Elena mumbled. She spotted Alaric with Damon talking to each other in whispers. "Let's go over there," Elena walked towards Damon with Bonnie trailing behind her.

"And then we will rip her throat out-"Damon stopped when he looked at Elena. He gave her his millisecond smile.

"Rip whose throat out?" Elena asked in horror. Surely, he wasn't talking about Vicky.

"Hello to you too," Damon said, ignoring her question.

"Damon, are you going off alone hunting Vicky?" Elena asked. Damon glanced at Bonnie, and frowned slightly, looking away.

"Maybe," he said, not answering her question.

"I thought we were in this together," Elena said, sounding stupid even to her own self. But she wanted to make sure that Damon didn't do anything...Damon-y.

"And risking your life? " Damon shook his head slightly. "Not a chance." He looked over at Bonnie again. "But I think she can help."

"No," Elena said, shaking her head. "Bonnie is not-"

"To kill a vampire? Sure," Bonnie cut in, looking at Damon. Damon's lip twitched.

"Oookay," Alaric drawled, "how about we settle this somewhere more…less public?" Elena looked around her as people were looking at them standing in the middle on the sidewalk, arguing. And there was no doubt women were giving Damon a second look.

"Fine-"

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked, "He could be some help." They all walked to a secluded area.

"He said that he was going to go around town to check some things," Elena said, but she didn't miss the flicker of skepticism in Damon's face. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Oh, no, I believe you," Damon assured.

"No, I mean what Stefan's doing. I talked to him," Elena said. Damon's eyebrow shot up.

"Did you now?" Damon asked.

"Yes I did," Elena said.

"And do you yourself believe him?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Elena gritted her teeth, hating herself for doubting Stefan. Why was Damon making her doubt him? In all of this, it was Damon who was supposed to be the one who drank human's blood.

"Well, trust in a relationship, very nice," Damon said.

"Are _you_ drinking people's blood?" she shot back. Damon smiled slowly. He looked at her, his eyes piercing through her.

"I don't think you would want to know," Damon said, holding her steady gaze. Elena looked away, before she could drown in his eyes. Damon affected her in a way that she didn't think at all possible.

"Tomorrow, at the costume party, maybe Vicky would be there, we can hunt her down over at the school," Bonnie suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Alaric said.

"Yeah, if she's there, hopefully," Elena said, not meeting Damon's gaze, even though she could feel his eyes on her.

~XX~

Stefan paced around the room. He wasn't feeling at all calm. But calm was what he needed. This is why Elena can't be with me, Stefan thought miserably. He looked at his bloodstained hands.

I may be the end of her.

"Nice time looking around town?" Damon asked as he walked in the room where the donor's blood was being held. Stefan looked at his brother.

"You saw me, didn't you?" Stefan asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

"More or less," Damon shrugged.

"Are you going to tell Elena?" Stefan asked bitterly. He could feel his brother studying him.

"Trust me Stefan, I can ruin your life by doing much more than that," Damon finally said.

"You won't hurt her though," Stefan said surely. Damon looked in the box where all the blood was, looking sharply at his brother because all the blood was drunk.

"The least you could have done was saved me some," Damon said, not acknowledging what his brother said. He closed the box and leaned on it.

"Damon, just get out, I don't even know why you're here in the first place-"

"Stefan," Damon said, walking towards the doorway. He stopped. Whatever he was going to say, he didn't say it and sauntered off the room. Stefan looked at the doorway, punching the wall angrily. He knew one thing though.

He couldn't be around Elena feeling bloodthirsty.

XXX

**A/N: This may go with the show some, but not all. The whole Stefan thing will turn out to be something…bigger. And Damon and Elena's relationship will blossom gradually. I didn't want to hurry it -_- ….But please ****REVIEW**** if you haven't and thank you! I'm not getting much feedback as I would like to -.- but thanks for those who have.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Run away as far as you can," Stefan grunted, his mouth filled with the craving for blood. He wiped his mouth which was coated with blood. The girl was not moving, not running, like he told her to. He didn't want to hurt the girl, yet he didn't want her to leave. Her blood was so intoxicating to him, he needed more. He wanted to bite the girl one more time…

Going towards her, he cupped her face and said, "Sorry, but…" and when he looked at the girl's face, it wasn't a random girl. He staggered back. It was Elena.

Stefan woke up from cold sweat.

He wiped his mouth, for good measures, and closed his eyes. A dream, he thought, no a nightmare. He didn't notice that he was trembling, and panting. Looking at the clock, checking of Elena would be up, he texted her good morning, and laid back on his bed, still shaken from his nightmare.

He abruptly got up, and wanted to take a stroll in the woods, to maybe clear his head. Getting out of the house through his window, he ran deep in the forest and someone shot him from behind.

~XX~

"Stefan!" Damon called, his voice echoing around the house. Damon waited, but it was no use. His brother was not opening the door. And why was it locked? Damon wondered. He grimaced, thinking if Elena was in there with him…

"Okay, you give me no choice, I _have_ to bust in," Damon shrugged and kicked the door opening, breaking it into two. He walked in, and found that there was no one on the bed, and the bed was made. He crossed his arms, and thought for a second. Why did Stefan lock his door? It was pretty useless to lock a door with any vampire around. Damon sighed, his brother was a weird one. He needed to talk to Stefan because he was going to tell Stefan he figured out where the vampire' hiding spot was, or, Alaric figured out, more or less…

Damon sighed and called Alaric.

"What do you want?" came Alaric's tired voice from the other line.

"Someone woke up from the wrong side of bed this morning," Damon said breezily. Alaric mumbled something about his long gone wife. "Stefan is nowhere to be found."

"Huh?" Alaric said, and Damon could hear shuffling.

"Meet me in front of that vampire's house in two minutes," Damon said, hanging up.

~XX~

Elena got a surprise waiting for her at the bathroom. "Caroline?" she asked, "What are you doing-"

"Elena! I knew you forgot!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Forgot what?" Elena asked, confused with Caroline once again.

"Costume party today-"

"Nurse," Elena cut in. She smiled, "I didn't forget actually."

"Nice," Caroline nodded, smiling too. "I really thought that I had to shop with you for a costume."

"Thanks, Caroline, for caring…about if I have a costume or not," Elena half laughed.

"It's my job," Caroline shrugged, bouncing on the bed.

"How'd you get in, anyways?" Elena asked, fixing her hair, glancing at Caroline.

"Jeremy let me in," Caroline replied. Elena stopped.

"Jeremy?" she asked. Caroline looked at Elena weirdly.

"Yeah, your brother?" she said.

"No, I mean, Jeremy never wakes up this early in a Saturday morning," Elena said, going to Jeremy's room, seeing that there was in fact no one. She frowned.

"Maybe he wanted to take a walk or something," Caroline suggested.

"He left?" Elena asked.

"What's with the twenty questions, Elena?" Caroline laughed.

"Nothing, just, weird," Elena said nonchalantly, even though there was something more than weird with Jeremy getting up so early.

"Well, I have to be heading back now, since I have to do some Miss Mystic Falls shopping- ooh! And don't you dare not enter," Caroline said, walking out the door.

Only, Elena completely forgot about the Miss Mystic Falls.

~XX~

"Vicky, are you okay?" Jeremy asked, because he got a text early in the morning from her, asking him if he could meet up with her.

"Of course I am," she replied, between kisses. Jeremy stopped, and sat up.

"Everyone is looking for you, and your brother is worried, and here I am…" Jeremy said, but was cut off when Vicky pulled him back, hungrily.

~XX~

"I know where he lives," the vampire said. Alaric found the vampire, who got turned by _the _vampire that they were searching for. Damon went in the fridge and helped himself to some donor blood, pouring it into a glass, and enjoying Alaric's disgust.

"In the middle of the woods, got it," Damon said, nodding at Alaric to leave.

"You'll need to watch out," the vampire warned.

"Trust me, we're looking for two crazy vampires, and the only thing I can do is to watch out," Damon sighed.

"Thank you," Alaric said.

"Yeah, well you kind of threatened me," the vampire looked at Damon accusingly, as did Alaric.

"What?" Damon asked, half shrugging. He drained his glass and put it in the sink.

"Okay, thank you, and we won't tell you gave us the information," Alaric said.

"Thanks," the vampire said, as they left the house.

Little did they know that the vampire reached for the phone to call the vampire they were hunting.

~XX~

Elena knocked on Stefan's house; it was late in the day, only a few minutes until the party at the gym, and she called him many times, but he never replied. The only thing she got from him was a good morning beautiful.

Damon opened the door.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked walking in, she could see Damon eyeing her nurse outfit.

"I can ask you the same question. Thought he was with you," Damon said, following Elena into the house, as Elena went to Stefan's room. She was appalled at his door. It was totally wrecked. Thoughts, bad ones, ran through her head.

"Damon, what happened? Oh my gosh-"

"I did that, don't worry," Damon said. She looked at him shaking her head.

"Did you guys…fight?" Elena asked.

"Nah, I just broke his door," he replied, Elena gave him a puzzled look. "Don't ask." Damon inspected the room. "I haven't seen Stefan since morning."

"But it's almost time to go to the costume party, and I heard that Vicky was going…" Elena trailed off.

"We can worry about Stefan later. He'll be sure to show up some way or another. You positive she's coming?" Damon asked.

"Yes, and Jeremy also said that she was going to be dressed up as a vampire," Elena said.

"Way to really bring out the vampire," Damon said. "Now, it'll be easier to hunt her down." Elena gave Damon a sharp look. "What?"

"Damon are you going to kill her in front of all those people?" she asked, astonished.

"Of course not," Damon rolled his eyes.

"So you are going to kill her," Elena stated. She saw Damon clench his jaw.

"I have no choice, Elena. She has killed a few people. And who knows who's next? Your brother maybe? Elena, what would you do if he turned to a vampire?" Damon explained. Elena didn't consider that.

"You still- Stefan can help her, why are you so determined in Stefan not helping her? Damon, you and I know he can help her- you can too even," Elena said. She saw that Damon looked…uncomfortable. "Would you even help her?" she whispered.

Damon met Elena's gaze, his eyes boring into hers.

"I don't think, Elena, you know what we vampires are even capable of," Damon said, flashing in front of her, his teeth brushing her neck, holding her that she couldn't break away. She was trapped in his grip. "I can right now, kill you, Elena."

"You're not," Elena said, hating herself for sounding so breathless. His canines caressed her bare neck, and she shivered, and not in a bad way. She wanted to pull away from him, but part of her didn't want to.

She could feel Damon smile. He pulled back, his smile gone, and his eyes dipped down to her lips, and trailed back up to her eyes. She tried to hold a steady gaze. "How I wish you weren't right," he murmured.

Alaric burst into the door, ruining their moment, and he stopped short, looking back at how close Damon and Elena were, and opened his mouth and closed it for at least three times. Elena flushed red, and stepped back.

"I hope I wasn't ruining anything," he said weakly.

"No," both Elena and Damon said automatically. Alaric looked skeptical, but he continued.

"Vicky is at the dance, we located her," he said. "Are you guys going?"

"Yeah, I have to go since Stefan is A-WOL," Damon answered, getting his jacket. "Come on get ready, we have a vampire to chase."

~XX~

The party was buzzing with people, and the only thing that Elena wanted to see what where Vicky was. Damon was already somewhere and Alaric was checking the halls. She just hoped that Jeremy wasn't with her.

That was when she saw a flash, and immediately saw that it was Vicky heading out to the parking lot. She followed her quickly, wondering where she was heading off to.

Walking, out she walked carefully through the buses, and glanced all over the place. "Vicky? Are you out there? We just want to help," Elena called, turning, and to her complete horror, saw someone on the floor lying with no sign of movement, and he looked drained. Elena's heart hammered. This had to be Vicky, she thought cringing inwardly. She didn't know what to do – call the police because this person died? What would she say to them? Did Vicky kill another student at the dance? And her brother-

All of a sudden, she was pushed back harshly to a bus, her breath getting knocked out.

"Vicky," Elena gasped for breath, as Vicky held her throat. Vicky smiled, and it was a crazed smile. Elena couldn't move anything; Vicky was far too powerful for her.

"Elena, how nice, I'll just kill you- it won't be painful I promise," Vicky said, coaxing Elena as if she were a child.

"We can help," Elena got out, closing her eyes tightly.

"No one can help me," Vicky said, and she dipped her head to Elena's neck, and Elena screamed, feeling Vicky's canines go into her skin deep.

Then it was gone, the teeth that was hacking into her flesh and she was released from the death grip, and when Elena opened her eyes, her hands shot straight up to the neck wound, and she saw a dead Vicky with a stake through her heart, slowly fading away. Vicky dropped then, and Elena could feel the tears welling up to her eyes. She saw Damon looking at Vicky too, taking out the stake, and looking at Elena.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

"Y-yeah," Elena managed, taking her hand away from the wound, and looking at her blood stained hand.

"Good," Damon stated, and he looked at her wound. "I'm sorry Elena, if there was another way, then maybe…she would have lived."

Elena said nothing.

"But I had no choice- she was going to kill you," Damon started. He searched her eyes, for something, and Elena could see he looked worried, not the usual Damon cockiness and the smirk. "Elena-"

"Just take me home."

XXX

**A/N: This chapter was pretty intense. And there is more to come. ****REVIEW**** and thank you! As I have said before, your inputs are great and any compliment will boost up on me writing this. I wonder if people do actually like it? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Stefan and Elena's relationship, in both the book and the show is just…boring. Perfect, almost. With it being perfect, it's boring. While Stefan's a sure gentleman, he just doesn't deliver that spark between him and Elena that I see with Damon and Elena. With Damon, any relationship would be a whole lot more interesting. Dontcha know?**

XXX

"Is there anything else I can do, Elena?" Jenna asked hesitantly. Elena shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Elena replied, taking a sip of her tea. Her aunt waited for a minute.

"I'll ask Jeremy how he is doing," she whispered, and went upstairs. Elena sat on the couch and stared at the window. Where was Stefan? She wondered. She needed him to comfort her, to whisper sweet things to her ears. She needed so badly someone to cheer her. But he didn't pick up his phone nor did he text her back.

Checking her phone for the billionth time, just to make sure she hadn't missed his calls, she saw that there was nothing, except a text from Caroline, who said that Vicky ran off. Elena sighed.

"Jeremy-" she heard her aunt from the stairs, Jeremy was at the bottom of the steps, as if he was ready to go out.

"Where are you going, Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"It's none of your business," her brother snapped at her. Elena could understand why he was mad, but couldn't he take his anger on the wall or something?

"Jeremy you are going to come back here-" Jenna was cut off.

"Or what? Huh? She ran away, Elena, and she didn't tell me. What the heck is that? She can't just leave me like that," Jeremy said frantically. Her aunt was at the steps too.

"Jenna, just let him go," Elena said tiredly. Jeremy slammed the door shut, and there was a silence.

"Well. He's really in a sour mood, I just hope that he doesn't do any…" her aunt trailed off, and sighed. "Anyways, I'm getting groceries- anything you think you may want?"

"More hot chocolate," Elena smiled.

"Nothing like chocolate to instantly make you feel better," her aunt smiled, getting out the door. She paused for a second. "You sure you're okay?"

"Fine," Elena lied as her aunt left the house leaving Elena alone. She stared at the blank television screen before calling Damon. She needed someone to talk to.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" his voice came.

"Damon have you…" Elena trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Buried her? Yup," Damon replied. When Elena asked him to take her home, he got Vicky's body too, on her account, telling Damon to properly bury her, and after he dropped her off, he went somewhere to bury her.

"Can you come over?" she asked apprehensively. She didn't know if it was the right thing to do, to ask him to come over, to be the substitute of Stefan, but right now, she needed comfort, and the only person who knew actually why was Damon. Bonnie was at her grandmother's, so until she came, there was no one Elena could confide to.

There was a long silence.

"Damon?" she asked, looking at her phone to see if he hung up on her.

"I'm here," all of a sudden, his voice seemed tired and she thought for a second that he didn't want to spend time with her at all, and she cringed within when she knew he had every right to not want to spend time with her. Or to comfort her.

"You know, actually that's okay. You don't have to. I mean-"

Damon hung up on her just as the doorbell rang.

She got up from the couch and opened the door, Damon standing there, looking awfully good. "Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"Of course," Elena said, and Damon walked in as Elena made her way to the couch again, and Damon followed. He sat next to her, and his eyes never left her.

"Tell me how your feeling," he said softly.

Elena took a shaky breath and shook her head. "Just…Jeremy is pretty beaten up that Vicky ran away without her telling him, and then Matt..."

"I didn't ask how other people were doing, I asked you," Damon leaned in more on the couch, looking at her with his amazingly beautiful blue eyes, and Elena couldn't meet his gaze.

"Is this how is always is?" she whispered, knowing she didn't need to explain to Damon on what she meant.

"I can erase your memory," he said suddenly, getting up, he looked down on her, concern on his face. "If this is beating you up so badly…you're gloomy and depressed. I don't want you to feel that way. Because yes, Elena, it is always like this."

"How much memory will I lose?" she asked.

"Just the parking lot and her dying," Damon said.

"No," Elena shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Elena-"

"I'm fine Damon, really," she said. She looked at him and smiled weakly, even though the way Damon was looking at her made her inside shiver and she saw that he didn't believe her for a second.

Damon sat back down, sighing.

"Tell me a story," Elena blurted.

"Once upon a time there lived a girl named-"

"I mean about you," Elena cut in, smiling at his attempt to telling a story.

"You want to know about me?" Damon asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Elena said, and flustered, looking away from his intimidating gaze, realizing what she just said.

"Well, what can I say about me? Hi my names Damon and I am a vampire," Damon said. Elena's smile widended.

"I think there's a lot to you, Damon," she said.

"You think. But there's not much to tell than my good looks, charm, and that-"

Elena swatted him with her hand, and realized how easy it was to talk to him. Doing that, they both held each other's gazes. She bit her lip, wondering why she even did that.

"And that I don't like to be punched at," he finished, a glint in his eyes, and he was smirking.

"That wasn't even a punch," Elena rolled her eyes, even though there was a smile playing at her lips, looking at the other direction. She couldn't stare in his eyes for more than a few seconds, fearing she might drown in his mesmerizing eyes. Why did Damon have such an effect on her? He made her forget about Stefan.

Stefan.

"Where do you think Stefan is?" she asked, trying to break whatever was going on.

"He'll turn up eventually," Damon answered, relaxing on the couch, making himself very so much at home, Elena took notice. Though, he relaxed her, in his own way.

"He never…did this before. Before-"

"Before I came?" Damon finished for her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying that it's your fault he's gone…even though you did say something along the lines of wanting to ruin his life- why do you want to, anyways?" Elena asked.

"I'm pretty sure Stefan told you all the gory details," Damon said, looking over at her.

"Yeah…with Katherine," Elena nodded, her voice dropped. For some reason, when she figured out how much she looked like the long gone lover of Stefan, and when he explained everything to her, she felt something empty inside. It didn't make any sense to her, the feeling that she had, but there was always this nagging thought to her that the only reason why Stefan liked her was because she looked like Katherine. She felt, sometimes, that she was Katherine's shadow. That this Katherine girl would always forever be in Stefan's heart, and she was a replacement.

Elena mentally slapped herself for the bitter thoughts.

"You're not like her," Damon said absently. Elena said nothing, and kept staring at the ground. Was it because Katherine was something more than her? She thought bitterly. Stefan never said that to her, that she was different from Katherine. Stefan never even mentioned Katherine.

He looked at her, with his brilliant eyes flashing, "And I mean that in the best possible way." There was something in Elena that swelled and she couldn't describe the feeling.

"How do you plan on ruining his life anyways?" Elena changed the subject, not wanting to talk about Katherine, and she sensed that Damon knew the change in subjects.

"Actually…"Damon trailed off, making Elena look over at Damon, who was staring at the wall, and as if sensing she was looking at him, his eyes locked with her. Elena felt an electric current coursing through her body, for some unknown reason. His eyes they were so…He leaned in then, making her heart flutter, hating herself for it. "Between just me and you…I don't know what I'm going to do." His face was dangerously close to hers, that she could feel his warm breath on her.

He abruptly pulled back, still looking at her.

"Well I think Stefan would just love that fact," Elena said breezily, smiling a little. She turned to him, curiosity getting to her. "Before everything happened with you guys…were you guys close?"

"Unfortunately," Damon answered.

Elena smiled at the thought of Damon and Stefan being close, being like brothers. She could just picture them being friends, and talking, like normal brothers that loved eachother. She noticed Damon watching her.

"Why are you smiling?" Damon asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Do you ever miss those times?" she asked, not knowing if she was getting too far on the subject.

Suddenly she saw Damon tense up, his whole body going rigid. His face was completely masked with the smirk instantly disappearing. She saw his jaw clench and his whole vibe around him went cold.

She instantly regretted her question.

Damon stood up, "I have to do something with Alaric. I'll check on you later." His voice was stiff and frosty, and he went out of the house as if there was fire on his heels. Those words cut Elena's heart, leaving a deep wound. Not a wound for herself, but for Damon. Because she hit a sore spot for him. Whatever it was between them, before, had obviously vanished.

And she wondered why.

XXX

**A/N: More Elena and Damon development…which will blossom to something. Maaaaaaybe. Anyways, ****REVIEW**** and **_**thank you**_** for those of you that have! Really, reviews just make my day.**


	12. Chapter 12

"We can do this all day, boy," the vampire said to Stefan. Stefan didn't say anything. He didn't feel the need to provoke them in hitting him with vervain again. Stefan felt sick inside and felt dizzy. In need for blood. But these vampires were not going to give it to him.

He got whipped again, and groaned in agony, the vervain burning in his flesh. He gritted his teeth, thinking he just might not take it in any longer. But he thought of Elena, and that gave him strength.

~XX~

"You sure this is the place?" Damon asked Alaric, glancing at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. It had been about two hours from leaving Elena's house, still feeling tense. He didn't know how to confront her. She bought out this side of him that he didn't want to resurface.

"I'm sure," Alaric nodded, looking in the house, and Damon took a deep breath. "You don't believe me."

"Oh, no I believe you. It's just that…I mean could they have picked a better, less creepy place?" Damon shuddered at the forest surroundings, reminding him of the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel at the random house in the middle of nowhere at a forest and a lady wanting to eat people. Or in this case, a vampire. A vampire wanting to drink blood from random people.

"A vampire's taste?" Alaric asked, but then stopped, looking slowly at Damon, hoping he did not offend him.

"I like my houses classy and big," Damon pursed his lips, looking at the small house, and twirled around a stake as Alaric got his shot gun with vervain, and his knife and closed the trunk.

"So what's our plan?" Alaric asked. When Damon didn't answer Alaric sighed and shook his head. "You don't have a plan. Oh great."

"I do have a plan, thank you," Damon said, even though Alaric could tell that he didn't.

"Really? What is your plan, exactly?" Alaric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Go forth and conquer," Damon said, flashing a megawatt smile.

"So basically, go in and knock on their door, asking if we can come and kill them?" Alaric groaned.

"Not a bad plan, huh?" Damon said, nodding his head. "Look, there has to be an owner in there, so all I need to do is go to the front and ask if I can come in. And if they say no-"

"You are not going to kill the owner," Alaric interjected vehemently.

"The owner is probably working with the vampire, so I see no problem," Damon said.

"And what do I do?" Alaric asked.

"Go to the back, because there has to be a back door somewhere and bust in and just kill anyone you see. Hopefully, we'll see who the vampire is," Damon said.

"Just don't die," mumbled Alaric.

"I can't say the same to you," Damon said, as they parted their way.

~XX~

Elena watched as Alaric went from the back door. _What are they doing? Did they find the vampire's house?_ She quickly followed Alaric to the back door of the random house in the forest and silently followed him. He was already in the house. She wanted to see what he was doing, and she didn't want to be alone in the house. She suspected that they figured out where the vampire's house was. And that they were going to raid the house, without, of course, telling her.

She was still wondering about Damon, how he…he hid his feelings. She remembered Stefan telling her that vampires could just shut down their emotions, and making it easier for them, and she wondered if that was what Damon did. And why Damon did it. He did say that they were close. But why did he hate Stefan so much? Stefan didn't hate Damon as much as Damon hated Stefan.

"Who's there?"Alaric asked, turning around. When he saw Elena crouched down his eyes bugged out. "Elena…what-why-how- what are you doing here?"

"I want to help," she said simply. Alaric shook his head.

"Damon is not going to like this," he muttered under his breath. Elena was about to say something, but something else got her attention.

Elena gasped in horror as she saw an old lady on the floor, bleeding to death.

"She's dead," Alaric said flatly, "And that vampire on the other side-you can't see her- she killed the old lady while I killed her." Elena flinched at the sight.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked.

"He went in the front," Alaric replied, still looking at Elena, not knowing what to do. "Elena, turn back-"

"Oh- what do we have here?" came a voice and they both turned around to see a vampire with black hair and rugged beard with crow like beady eyes.

Alaric made sure Elena was behind him, and took a step back, holding his gun tightly, ready to shoot at any given moment.

"Are you here to retrieve your friend?" the vampire asked, cocking his head.

"Friend?" Alaric asked, confused, surely he didn't mean Damon already got caught…

"Yes, your…Stefan?" the vampire implored.

"Stefan's here?" Elena whispered, but the vampire heard, and his lips twisted to an ugly smile.

"Yes, he is, and he is our captive. Not that you're going to get him or anything," the vampire charged at them, and Alaric pulled the trigger a few times, making the vampire gasp and fall down shortly.

"Elena, get out right now, go to your house and don't come back," Alaric said under his breath.

"Alaric, now I can't. Now that I know that Stefan is here, I have to find him," Elena argued.

"Elena…"Alaric said, clearly not knowing what to do with her. He sighed when Elena crossed her arms and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Fine, you can come along, but for the record, stay close. We'll find Stefan."

"Is he dead?" Elena asked, and Alaric knew who she was talking about; the vampire.

"Yes," Alaric said simply.

Elena took a shaky breath and followed Alaric into the house. "Elena, you look over there and I'll be over here," Alaric instructed. Elena went to the end of the hallway, only to be pulled by someone, a hand covering her mouth, she tried to break free, but the grip was too firm.

"Do. Not. Move," the voice whispered, and Elena immediately relaxed, knowing who it was because she could recognize the voice anywhere. She was self-conscious about the fact that their bodies were so close. She didn't move, nor dared to even breathe.

Abruptly, he let her go.

"Stefan's here," Elena informed him once he let go, turning her body to him.

"Yeah, I know," Damon sighed. "We just need to get him away from all those vampires. I took care of about five." Damon narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here? You need to leave. Like now."

"Aren't you going to save Stefan?" Elena asked him, cocking her head. She still felt weird, after their conversation, and how he left. She hoped that she didn't go too far. And she needed to apologize for intruding his personal life. It wasn't something she would normally do.

"Well, yeah," Damon replied, as if saying, _"Duh"_

"Then I am coming to help you," Elena said.

"What you need to do is turn around and leave," Damon said, giving her a fake smile.

"I already am here, so I might as well go to Stefan. And I am not leaving him," Elena said, looking at Damon, crossing her arms, daring him to argue.

"And you're okay if you get mauled by a vampire along the way?" Damon asked.

"Anything for Stefan," Elena replied, knowing in her heart that she missed him so much and longed to see him. When she saw Stefan, she reasoned, all the thoughts about Damon would disappear. She wouldn't be confused about him anymore.

Damon seemed to not want to question her, and he just let it go, going to the other end of the hallway, where Alaric was.

"I think that we're clear," Alaric said to Damon. "Maybe Stefan is downstairs." In a flash, Damon vanished, and Elena and Alaric had to take the steps, the old fashioned way, to the basement.

Stefan was there.

"Stefan!" Elena cried, so happy to see him, and half of her was terrified seeing him tied to a chair, his shirt off for some reason, and some whip marks. He looked sickly pale, more than usual. It looked like all the light in him had gone. Damon ripped the strings, and Elena went to hug him, but he fell on his knees, obviously weak.

"Elena…"he moaned, and Alaric helped him up.

"This is weird," Damon commented.

"Not really, I mean like-"Alaric started.

"No, I mean there isn't anyone in here. What about the mastermind behind all this? Where is he? I think he ran away," Damon cut in.

"Oh," Alaric nodded. "You are right. For the time being, let's get Stefan out of here. He looks like he hasn't eaten for a while…"

They went out of the house and walking towards the car when they were surrounded by five other vampires.

"How much does he have?" muttered Damon, cursing, but ready nonetheless. Alaric gently placed Stefan on the ground so he could do some action himself. Elena went down with Stefan, whispering soothing words to him. She didn't want to let go of him. Afraid that she might lose him, he was her comfort, her power…

"What can I do for you, Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Blood," was the only thing he said, and part of Elena's heart dropped. She can only give him her blood. But with his messed up state he was in…

She glanced at Alaric, who didn't seem to hear, and then he eyes wandered to Damon who quickly looked away. He definitely heard, but he didn't say anything. It was as if he was giving her a choice for her to choose: if she was to give him her blood or not.

She hesitated, and told Alaric to give her his knife. He looked as if she was crazy. "No way-"

"Give her the knife," Damon said, without looking at her. Alaric looked from Damon to Elena to the vampires. He hesitated for a second before giving it to her while the vampires attacked just then.

She cringed when she cut her wrist, but she placed it in front of Stefan's mouth. "Drink," she whispered as Damon and Alaric fended off the vampires.

For a second, she thought he wasn't going to.

But he sank his teeth into her flesh.

XXXX

**A/N: This chapter fits nicely with the next, so bare with it. Hopefully I didn't make it too boring. ****REVIEW**** and thanks you! Your reviews make me smile. If they're good reviews, that is.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for this chapter to be updated so late, I had a hectic week and I couldn't write :'( but when everything slowed, I wrote. And this is actually pretty long, and the waiting is done. I never want to keep readers in suspense ;)**

**XXX**

"Feeling better?" Elena asked him. She was in Stefan's room, as he was on his bed, lying down, looking at the ceiling.

"You don't have to do this, Elena," Stefan told her.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, frowning slightly.

"Watch me all worried. I'm fine," he said. "You're late for school." Elena got up, picking up her bag, and looked at Stefan before leaving the room. She walked around his broken door.

"Just…be careful, okay?" she said. He nodded, not looking at her and she sighed, leaving. After he drank her blood, she got woozy and fainted- well, that was what Alaric said, and they bought her to her house, while she felt better. As soon as she gotten better, she immediately stuck to Stefan's side. And yes, she was worried. Why wouldn't she be? Stefan was still weak, even after she gave him the blood…

She walked downstairs and ran into Damon when she hoped that she didn't have to face him so soon. Ever since they got Stefan, she had been avoiding him. Hoping that whatever she was developing, the insane fluttering feelings would vanish. "Damon, I have to tell you something," she said when Damon came. He was taking off his coat when he slowly looked up, looking at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when she didn't say anything. She broke the eye contact and looked at the wall of the side of her.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to intrude on anything. So, sorry. I was getting into your business when I shouldn't have," she blurted, and quickly walked off before he could say anything. Before he could look at her again with his intense gaze that made her feel weird.

~XX~

Truth was, for Stefan, he was anything but fine. He couldn't stand Elena being so near him, with her blood coursing through her body. He didn't want to take her blood, but the animal inside of him gave in. And drinking her blood only made his drinking problem worse. He didn't think he could control it any longer. He had been holding back...

"Sorry about your door," Damon said, from the doorway. Stefan looked at his brother, wondering what he was up to. Damon had, in a way, saved his life from those vampires.

"I don't even want to know," Stefan said, cracking a smile. Damon tossed him a plastic donor bag. Stefan stared at it, not knowing if his brother was taunting him or actually helping him.

"It's not going to kill you. Quite the opposite, in fact," Damon said. When Damon saw that Stefan wasn't going to drink it he sighed. "You need to get up your strength that you lost every since you went to that wacko vampire's house. Which, by the way, I am really mad since he got away from us." Stefan still didn't budge. Damon's voice dropped. "You'll need it for Elena. She's worried, Stefan, and you don't need to worry her."

Stefan took a huge drink of the blood, feeling his teeth crave for even more.

"Thanks," Stefan said.

"Well, you keep denying what we are-"

"I mean for saving me," Stefan interrupted. Damon got quiet. He looked as if he was about to say something, but instead, like the last time, he walked away leaving Stefan alone and in need for another donor's blood.

~XX~

"I really so sincerely hope that you didn't forget," Caroline said. Elena looked at her friend as they were walking towards the school building.

"Miss Mystic Falls?" Elena asked, knowing it was only two days away. "I didn't forget."

"No, but I think you forgot to dress shop," Carolina said.

"So that's what we're doing," Elena said, now figuring out Caroline's intentions form going to the mall after school.

"Exactly," Caroline nodded, "have some fun. You seem like you haven't had fun since forever.

While they were going up the steps, they bumped into Matt.

"Matt," Caroline squeaked, and Elena raised her eyebrow slightly, wondering, from her friend's flustered face, what was happening between them. It was obvious what Caroline felt. Had she missed this? With everything going on it was no wonder she would have missed something.

"Caroline, Elena," Matt nodded, his gaze lingering on Caroline. _Definitely something going on, _Elena thought.

"How are you, Matt?" Elena asked softly, she hadn't had a chance to speak with him. And it hurt her to lie to him. To lie to him that Vicky ran away, and was actually alive. To give him false hope that she would return home, maybe someday. When Elena knew that Vicky was never going to come home again.

"Fine, Elena, I am doing just fine," Matt sighed, looking tired. "I have to go." He left reluctantly.

"He really is a little beaten up," Caroline frowned.

"Caroline, is there…something with you and Matt?" Elena asked.

"N-n-no, my gosh, Elena why would you say that?" Caroline asked, even though there was tinge of pink forming on her cheeks. And she was avoiding Elena's gaze.

Elena smiled. "I'm sure."

"Well come on, and hurry to class! By the time we go shopping, you may have a chance of winning against me!"

~XX~

"Four more victims, Damon, and they all died the same way," Officer Forbes shook her head, clearly frustrated as she hauled the body into the trunk.

Damon too was irritated.

He was irritated that there were more killings. Irritated that the vampire got away from him. Irritated with his brother denying he had a drinking problem- and not the alcoholic kind. Irritated that Elena apologized to him, even though he didn't deserve it. Gosh, he had problems, he thought.

"Whoever is doing this must be really skilled at doing this," Damon observed.

"Yeah, I would love to get to the bottom of this," Officer Forbes said, waving at him once she left.

Damon looked at the ground, clenching his teeth, storming off into that one vampire's house that told them the location.

He knocked on the door.

A girl answered, who was wide eyed and petite.

"Can I come in?" Damon asked sweetly.

"No," she said. Damon's mood immediately diminished. Since he was already invited to the house, he didn't care about the girl's protest, and waltz in the house. He spotted that vampire watching T.V, and grabbed him by the throat, shoving the vervain in his mouth.

"You knew," Damon hissed.

"I-I- don't know what you're talking about!" the guy cried frantically.

"Do not give me that crap. You better spill or your organs will be spilling out of your body," Damon snapped, feeding more vervain to him.

"Okay," the guy said in a muffled voice, crying, but Damon wasn't buying anything. He glanced at the girl who was watching in horror, and looked at the guy.

Damon sighed and let go of the vampire. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the vampire, his glare daring the vampire to do something stupid. "Do tell."

~XX~

Elena called Stefan between classes, but he never answered. She sighed in frustration, wondering what he was doing. She needed to make plans with him about Miss Mystic Falls because it was coming. Soon. And she had to practice dancing with Stefan after school today, and that wasn't working out because he wasn't picking up his phone.'

She got a nice surprise when she saw Stefan leaning on the gym doorway.

When he saw her, he broke into a heart warming smile and Elena couldn't help but smile too. "Hello, Miss Mystic Falls," he murmured in her ear when he hugged her.

Elena leaned back, not getting out of his arms, and looked at him. "Why aren't you in bed? And why didn't you answer your phone? Are you feeling better?" the questions came out in a rush, and Elena bit her lip from overwhelming him.

"Caroline called, actually, telling me about the Mystic Falls thing, and that you were going to be in it. As for my phone, the battery died, so it's at my house. And I wouldn't miss this for the world," he smiled again and Elena hugged him.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Hey Matt," Elena said, breaking away from Stefan. She wondered if…he was going to be dance partners with Caroline.

"Hey. Waiting for Caroline," Matt said, he and Stefan exchanged nods. Caroline came then, smiling all chipper and ushered them all in the gym.

"Okay you guys, who knows how to dance?" the teacher asked. Elena glanced at Stefan, and Stefan caught her stare and grinned.

Elena thought that things were going to go back to normal.

~XX~

"That is not normal," Damon shook his head, pacing around the room. Alaric was there too, in case Damon wanted to kill the vampire that was the only source of information.

"Disgusting, really," Alaric grimaced.

"He's my boss. What can I do? My boss wants something. He gets it," the vampire shrugged.

"What should we call you?" Alaric asked the vampire.

"Steve," the vampire- Steve said.

"Wait. If he's your boss, then why are you telling us this?" Damon asked suspiciously. "Lying again, I suppose?"

"Well you kind of made him pick life of death," Alaric reminded him. Damon nodded his head slightly.

"Fair enough," Damon said. "But still. You must be one loyal employee, huh?"

"My boss can handle you guys anyways. He turned a lot of vampires," Steve said.

"He can, can he?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "I would love for your little boss to show his sorry face in front of me."

"But I don't understand why he would want to turn the entire town into Vampiresville. What is this guy planning?" Alaric asked, shaking his head. He scratched his head and leaned on the wall sighing. "And he wants a bride who is in the Miss Mystic Falls."

"Not normal," Damon chimed. "Who gets a bride by force? I mean there isn't anyone important who is entering the Miss Mystic Falls thing, so we don't have to worry if he turns the girl."

"Elena is entering, actually," Alaric said. "Jenna couldn't stop talking about it."

"Elena?" Damon froze.

"Yeah," Alaric answered, looking at Damon weirdly.

"He won't stop until he gets what he wants," Steve said.

"Great. Just wonderful. I need to find this vampire. And it is so unfortunate that you do not know where your own boss is," Damon was about to cut the vampires throat out, but Alaric, feeling he was about to, stopped him.

"Thank you, Steve, I hope that you won't get in trouble for it," Alaric said. "We'll be leaving now."

"Don't come back!"Steve called as they both left.

Once they got out of the house, Alaric said, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing you would want to know," Damon replied, smiling briefly.

"As far as vampires go, this guy…"

"Is a nutcase," Damon cut in. "Oh when I see him, he will not know what killed him."

~XX~

After the dance practice with laughs and a few mess-ups, Elena was walking to Bonnie's house, to meet her after her friend's stay at her grandmother's house. She felt happy, knowing Stefan was fine, and couldn't help but smile that everything was normal again.

Though, for some reason, she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her.

Whirling around to confirm her suspicion, she was startled to see a man standing behind her, smiling at her. "Elena?" the man asked.

"John," Elena said absently, not knowing why her uncle was here all of a sudden when he rarely came. "Nice seeing you…what brings you here?"

"I want to talk to you about something," John said.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"I want you to stop talking to the Salvatore brothers."

XXXX

**A/N: Soooooo John came, I have been meaning to make him come. Stefan- now you may wonder what is up with him? Bipolar disorder? LOL. No. But there is something definitely wrong with him. You'll see- or know already. And that crazy vampire that needs to die. Ah, he'll come, in time. Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter! And REVIEW REVIEW whatever you do, just take a quick second to REVIEW! Please and thank you! As I have mentioned, reviews motivate me.**


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" Elena asked, not sure if she heard correctly. Since when did her uncle know anything about Stefan and Damon? And why did he even care?

"I think I may have not made myself that clear. Stop talking to them and I do not want you to be seeing them," John said.

"I don't know where you're getting at," Elena shook her head, turning around, but John stepped in front of her.

"No, Elena, I think you do. I know what they are. What they really are," John said. Elena's heart drummed.

"And…?" Elena prodded.

"I hope you know what happened to Katherine," John told her, looking at her with steely eyes.

Elena didn't say anything.

"You do yet you still think that-"

"Damon doesn't like me," Elena interrupted him. John raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think Stefan likes you? Or, why, do say, did he even pay attention to you, do you think? Elena, you are the spitting image of Katherine. And the only thing that Stefan saw when he looked at you in the first place was Katherine. And I think you know what happened with her," John said. "As for Damon, well, you don't really know that he doesn't like you."

"Why are you even here, John? You haven't really been the uncle of the year," Elena said bitterly. She wanted him to leave because he was telling her her worst fears. And it hurt her knowing that what he said could be true. She didn't like to think about it. About Katherine. Because Katherine was long gone, and now Stefan chose her. And right now, everything was going great.

Before leaving, John gave a creepy smile. "That is exactly why I am here."

~XX~

"So this vampire…." Stefan looked at Damon and back at Alaric. He shook his head. Damon frowned at his brother.

"What? Spit it out," Damon said impatiently.

"He's a nutcase?" Stefan asked, and Alaric chuckled. Damon narrowed his eyes slightly because he knew why Alaric was laughing. He himself used the same word for the vampire. And it seemed that Stefan thought the same thing.

"Why yes he is," Alaric said. "But we don't have any leads on him, but we are going to get to the bottom of this."

"That's what you have been saying on day one when we first knew about the vampire," Damon sighed. "You know, I think that I will let this vampire do its thing. When push comes to shove, I will make my decision later. This is such a drag."

"Well what about the Miss Mystic Falls? What if he turns…"Alaric trailed off, but Damon knew what he was going to say, and he didn't need to say it. Damon was already thinking of Elena turning and being the vampire's bride. That mere thought made Damon's inside shake and want to punch something. Hard.

"He is not going to turn anyone," Damon said sharply, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alaric asked.

"Nowhere," Damon replied, leaving the house.

Alaric and Stefan exchanged glances.

"I really do not understand your brother," Alaric huffed.

Stefan had a wry smile. "Trust me, in my many years of living, I still have not figured out Damon."

~XX~

"You want me to _what_?" Elena demanded, looking at Damon as if he sprouted two heads and a leg up his forehead. He knocked on her door, and he was outside her doorway and Elena was inside her house.

"It's simple-" Damon started.

"No. No way," Elena shook her head. "You're asking for…No."

"Come on, just do it. Why is this stupid thing so important to you anyways?" Damon asked, and the moment he asked he regretted it, seeing Elena's face.

"My mother had been Miss Mystic Falls," she replied coldly. The only reason she even went was because she wanted to carry out her mother's legacy of being Miss Mystic Falls; she thought that it was something to do to maybe connect with her mother a little.

"So you mean you already got the dress and everything?" Damon asked, trying to change the subject. His plan of her forfeiting hadn't turned out the way he wanted. It was going to be simple: us his Power to make all the girls who were entering Miss Mystic Falls drop out so that the vampire didn't have anyone to turn and would be in for a big surprise.

"I don't need this right now, Damon. I already have a Uncle who's aggravating me enough already, and with you-"

"Uncle?" Damon asked, curious.

"Jonathan Gilbert," Elena said. Judging my Damon's face she asked, "You know him?"

"Why is he aggravating you?" Damon asked instead of answering her question.

"Just," Elena was flustered. Should she tell him? That her uncle thought _he_ was possibly attracted to her?

"Just…?" Damon looked at her intently, his eyes never leaving her face and raised his eyebrow when she didn't answer.

"It's nothing that important," Elena finally managed, trying not to fall deep into Damon's eyes before she got lost in them. _Stefan_. _Think Stefan_, she thought. Damon still had the heart hammering, butterfly in stomach, blushing, effect on her. And she knew he wasn't using any of his Power, so what was she feeling towards him? And why did she want to tell him what her uncle said? Talking to Damon was so easy, and it seemed that he cared what her uncle said to her that made her aggravated. She wanted to talk to Stefan.

Damon looked skeptic.

"You can tell me," Damon said quietly, and Elena's heart went hay wire. Why did he even care? It couldn't be…but Stefan….

Her cell phone rang.

Much to her relief, it was Stefan, and she answered. "Hey, Stefan?"

"Elena," Stefan's voice came from the phone, and with Damon's piercing gaze on her, she felt self-conscious talking to Stefan on the phone. Which was ridiculous, she thought. "I think that we hit the dance." He chuckled at the end of the line, and when she didn't say anything- what could she say with Damon watching her like that, he continued, "but, anytime you want to practice, just tell me, and we can."

"Thanks Stefan. This dance really means a lot to me," Elena said softly, but she knew Damon heard, and Damon averted his eyes and suddenly became very interested in the doorbell.

"Okay, call you later, Elena, see you later," Stefan said.

"Okay bye I-" but Stefan hung up and she sighed, putting her cell phone in her pocket.

"If it means so much to you, then I guess I can't persuade you otherwise," Damon sighed.

"Why do you want me to not be in it, anyways?" Elena asked. Damon didn't answer her.

"Be careful, Elena," Damon said and he disappeared before she could say anything.

~XX~

Stefan was in his house, waiting for Elena, pacing around, wondering how he could control himself with her around. With her blood. He felt hungry, and just hoped that he could control himself. He hated himself and was disgusted by his self, but he couldn't help but think…

The doorbell rang, and he got it, smiling when he saw Elena.

"Hey," he said, smiling. She returned the smile and he wanted to kick himself for even thinking about drinking blood tonight than practice dancing with Elena.

"Ready to rumble?" she asked, smiling coyly, he laughed as she went in the house, and into the living room, where Stefan moved all the things so that they could dance.

They both got into their positions, and Elena stepped backwards, bumping into a glass, and falling down. The glass shattered everywhere.

"Elena! Are you-" Stefan stopped cold because he smelled it. Her sweet intoxicating blood. No, he thought, I will not drink it.

"Stefan, I think it's badly-" Elena started, looking at him in bewilderment, but he fled, leaving her alone in his house, bleeding.

And he went out to kill something, a human an animal-anything to satisfy his hunger, with each moment, hating himself. He ran into town, guilt gnawing on him, as he came to a realization.

The hunger he was facing, he didn't think that he could stop it.

XXXXX

**A/N : This was yet again a little delayed, so sorry for that. Even though it's summer, still busy, and that's what you get for procrastinating…But the next chapters will come pretty quickly, say weekly AT LEAST. Hopefully, if I have time.**

**Anyways, we have some things going down, and Miss Mystic Falls is underway and Stefan is turning into a vampire. And I want that Damon and Elena relationship to be gradual and not like Elena loving Damon right off the bat because of his good looks and charms. We still have Stefan, remember?**

**But, REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW, your input is so very much appreciated by me and that will keep me motivated in writing, or maybe even make me determined.**

**Well, that's all off my chest.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Elena?" called a voice, much to Elena's dizziness. She didn't feel too good. Not with the blood on her hand, and Stefan running away… "Are you okay? Speak to me- say something."

"Stefan…"she barely managed, weak, and faint.

"Ditched you," the voice said, she could tell that the voice was angry, and all of a sudden she got lifted up and carried upstairs. She leaned on the chiseled chest, closing her eyes. Did Stefan come back?

She fell into darkness.

~XX~

Waking with a jolt, she gasped for air and looked at her surroundings, and was confused. She wasn't in Stefan's room. Much to her horror she realized that this was the first time she was in _his _room.

"I see you're finally awake," Damon said, leaning on the frame of the door, looking at her, his eyes just narrowing ever so slightly. "Feeling better?" Elena remembered that the glass in her hand, and she looked at it quickly, and the pain subsided, and she had bandages wrapped around her hand, where the glass hit.

"What happened?" she asked. There was no more pain. But she couldn't feel her hand…

"Well, I come back from vampire hunting-ironic, I know- and come home, and I totally did not expect seeing you on the floor bleeding to death. You fainted, I think, so I took you to my room and took the glass out, treated your wound, and gave you some aspirin so you don't feel any pain," Damon replied.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked, last remembering him looking at her…like he wanted to eat her. She shuddered, remembering his face.

"You're welcome by the way," Damon said instead, and he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. "As for Stefan, I have no idea."

"Thank you Damon," Elena said, looking out the window and not at him. She felt his burning gaze on her then. They were silent for a few moments. Then finally she said, "I'm worried about Stefan." There. She said it.

"Well he is a vampire, Elena," Damon said softly. "It's in his nature to think about blood. Without it, he can't survive, as much as you don't want to know."

"But he wasn't like this before," Elena began.

"No, he just denied he needed blood, and that need just grew stronger on him until he couldn't control it," Damon leaned back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Is it my fault? Since I gave him the blood…"Elena trailed off, and closed her eyes when Damon didn't answer.

"It's not your fault, Elena. He was like this before he drank your blood," Damon said. "Again, he is a vampire. He just needs to fight it, the hunger."

"Do you fight it?" she asked, looking at him, he cocked his head to the right, looking at her, and she felt something through her body running through her as their gazes met like an electric zap, in the best possible way. And her heart beat was irregular.

"Everyday, Elena. Every single day of my life, I try to fight it. Every single moment, I fight it. The need to kill and drink," Damon answered, and he leaned in close. "Like right now? I am fighting hard to not kill you."

Elena gulped.

"But you're not going to," her voice barely a whisper. And Damon's lips twitched as he looked at the ground.

"Stefan too did not," he said, now standing. "You have to understand his situation. I am pretty sure my brother is beating himself up right now for leaving you."

"When I saw him… he looked like he wanted to…"Elena trailed off and bit her lip.

"But he didn't," Damon said. Elena looked up at him.

"You're defending him," she said, smiling.

"I'm just telling you how it is," Damon said indifferently. "What you need to know about us. Because there is nothing that I will sugar coat for you, Elena, about vampires, we're killers. And that is all there is to it. And the thought of someone wanting to hurt you…it makes me feel like tearing someone apart."

Elena swallowed.

"So, you're friends are waiting by the door, actually, and I'll just give you time to talk to them." Damon said, walking towards the closed door.

"Wait," Elena called, and Damon froze.

"Thank you, Damon," she said.

"There is no need for thanking me, Elena. Just know, that if anything happens to you, I will always be there for you," and with that he left, leaving her again before she could say anything, but the fact of the matter was, she didn't know what to say to that. It made her feel so good and calm knowing what Damon said. And the heart racing like a freight train didn't help anything either. She was so confused.

Bonnie and Caroline came in, bursting through the room.

"Elena! Me and Bonnie were going to your house together, and then we heard that you were here, and then when we came here, we heard-" Caroline began but Bonnie jostled her, and smiled.

"How are you feeling, Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Good thanks," Elena replied, happy to see her friends, happy that Damon let them come in.

"Is this Damon's room?" Caroline asked, looking around.

"Yeah," Elena said.

"Wow," was all Caroline said. She frowned then at Elena's bandage. "That looks bad. Try moving it."

Elena did, "I can't," she said, horrified.

"Damon bandaged it for you?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He did a pretty good job. Who knew he could heal?" Caroline giggled.

"We'll have to check on a professional if there's anything serious, though," Damon said, coming through his door, flashing his megawatt smile to them. His eyes landed on Elena. "It's one-o-clock in the morning late, and I think she needs to get some rest."

"Well, Elena, call me- I really hope that your hand won't be a burden when you dance," Caroline said, as she and Bonnie were leaving.

"Yes, Elena, you call me too," Bonnie said, "we have much to discuss," she eyes Damon when saying this, and she left.

"I better go home…Jenna will be so worried-"

"She's with Alaric, actually," Damon said.

"This time of-"

"She's having a sleep over," Damon said, and Elena didn't need to go any further. When she checked her phone, there were eleven missing calls, all from her aunt. She called her aunt and when Jenna didn't pick up, she left a message.

"I think I should go home," Elena said, suddenly realizing that she was taking up Damon's bed. And maybe he wanted to go to sleep…

"Alright, let me take you," Damon said as Elena got up, and Damon helped her go down the stairs. Elena first looked at where the glass was broken. But there was no glass, and it was all picked up. Damon might have noticed her looking at it because he said, "And don't worry too much about the antique glass that was passed down from generations, it could easily be replaced by some other cheap glass."

"Sorry about that," Elena said, flustered. She didn't know it was Damon's glass she broke. She thought it was just for decoration…

"Stefan may not care because it wasn't his glass that was broken," Damon frowned, but he walked on with Elena. "But you'll have to repay me… somehow."

"R-repay you?" Elena stammered. That thing surely would be costly.

"I know you can't afford it, so don't think about saving up. But you can repay me another way," Damon said, and Elena did not like his wicked smile.

"And what way would that be?" Elena asked, her heart pacing up, hating herself for even doing it. Talking to Damon like this…it was so dangerous. But he said he wouldn't hurt her, so she wasn't scared of him. Even though everything about him screamed danger.

"Oh, you'll find out eventually, but don't think that you're off the hook, Elena," Damon said, and they both went out to Damon's car to take Elena home.

~XX~

Elena thought that Damon was a gentleman when he waited until she went in her house. She went in, feeling a little happy, for some reason, and went upstairs, to her room. She flopped on the bed, and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she almost jumped.

"John, you shouldn't scare people like that," she said, sitting up. "Or come to my room without knocking.

"The door was open, so I helped myself…More importantly, Elena, who did this to you?" John asked, looking at her bandage.

"I did this myself," Elena replied. She didn't know why her uncle wanted her to cut ties with Stefan and Damon.

"Oh really? I bet Stefan wanted to take a drink," John said.

"But he didn't," Elena shot back. "And he won't because you do not know him at all."

"Oh, trust me, Elena, I know him," John said, and he left her room, and Elena sighed.

She called Caroline and Bonnie.

"Okay, Elena, spill with you and Damon," Bonnie said. "And do not twist the truth." Elena sighed, and told Bonnie everything, leaving out what weird feelings she felt for Damon.

"And I just think…there's something going on with Stefan, Bonnie, that I hope I can help, but I just…it's complicated," Elena finished.

"Elena, as much as I hate to agree, Damon's right- probably the smartest thing he had said about himself- vampires are killers and it is in their nature," Bonnie said. Elena didn't say anything about it at first because she did know, but Stefan and Damon…they were different. Even though John said not to talk to them, they weren't crazy vampires.

"But _they_ don't kill people, Bonnie. I just think I have to talk to Stefan. He does have…something going on, and he hasn't told me, but I should have done it earlier- talking to him," Elena said.

"So what, you're going to give him a pep talk?" Bonnie snorted.

"That is exactly what I am going to do," Elena said.

~XX~

Stefan ran into the house once he drank the blood. He didn't want to face Elena. Not now, not when he killed someone. He stopped short seeing Damon squatting by where Elena fell and the glass broke.

"Look who decided to show up," Damon said, standing up, and looking at Stefan. Stefan saw something in his brother's eyes- was that anger?

"Damon-"

Damon flashed in front of Stefan, and Stefan could see his brother's calm face, but his eyes held something deadly.

"Stefan, you are either going to clean up your act or I personally will not let you see Elena, do you understand?" Damon said in a low sharp voice.

"How's Elena?" Stefan asked, looking away from his brother's intense gaze. He couldn't look at Damon in the eye when talking about Elena, because he ran off when she was hurt. How could he? He wanted to beat himself up. And Elena was probably hurt.

"She's just peachy," Damon snarled, "worrying about you."

"I don't think I can control it, Damon," Stefan said hopelessly, he looked at his brother in the eye, pleadingly, "Help me."

XXXX

**A/N: This chapter came along fast, I know, but I had a good idea and since I haven't been the best person to update, and the last two chapters were pretty late, here's to make it up:)**

**Stefan and Damon, have a brotherly bond that I want to put in my story that I think is so sweet. Anyways, REVIEW, they help motivate me, more reviews I get, the faster I write 'cuz I do not want disappoint! Thank you for those of you that have! I **_**really **_**appreciate it if you take the time to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Damon stared at his brother for a long time. Stefan was inside the cell that they had, which was more like a prison cell than anything. It was as if he was locking Stefan up. No, actually he _was _locking Stefan up.

"Great. I will just stay here until I feel better," Stefan said.

"It's not that simple," Damon mumbled.

"And…can this just be between me and you?"Stefan asked.

"As in…"Damon shook his head slightly, looking at his brother.

"Not telling Elena. She doesn't know this place, and it would be better if she knew I wasn't here," Stefan explained.

"You want me to lie to her." It wasn't a question.

"Well…"Stefan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "it is for the best."

"Stefan, you can't run away from her. She's getting…"Damon trailed off and looked at a wall to the right of him. "She will be hurt without you. And aren't you supposed to dance with her at the Miss Mystic falls, which is in two days?"

"Yes, I can talk to her on the phone, just not see her. And I think in two days, I may feel a little better," Stefan replied.

"You make this seem so simple," Damon told him.

"Well, we're both lying to her," Stefan said, "as much as I hate it."

"You're running away by not talking to her. I think she knows, well actually she _does _know there is something wrong with you. I mean you did run off when she was bleeding, which, by the way, you haven't really told what was up with that," Damon said, and he looked at his brother. "So, I think that you'll have to talk to her on the phone and say you're sorry on the phone instead of in person."

"Then so be it. As long as I don't see her, then I can't harm her. And that is the only thing that matters," Stefan said.

"Lying to her doesn't matter?" Damon demanded angrily. He didn't want to lie to her. That would be another reason for her to dislike him. And he thought that she didn't like him all that much, thanks to Stefan and his telling of the long lost evil brother.

"Since when do you care, Damon?" Stefan asked just as angrily, and it went deathly silent. Damon could see that Stefan was trying to say something, and Damon slammed the wall with his fist, creating a dent. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Saying nothing, Damon stormed off.

~XX~

Elena called Stefan for the fifth time, but he still didn't answer. She was thinking about calling Damon, but she decided to go to their house so she could see Stefan for herself.

Damon opened the door on the third doorbell.

For some reason seeing Damon, she saw that she was smiling, "Hey." But her smile vanished when she saw Damon's expression, even though he didn't show his anger, she could see it in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing," Damon automatically said.

"Don't give me that, Damon, I know that there is something wrong," Elena said.

"Well, there is, you're right. And talking about what's wrong is not going to help anything, and I know why you're here. Stefan still hasn't come yet," Damon told her. Elena was a little taken aback from his iciness, but then again, there was something wrong with him, something happened, that made him in a bad mood.

"That's not fair Damon," Elena said.

"Haven't you heard? Life isn't fair," Damon told her.

"I mean, you're here for me Damon, so why can't I be there for you? I want to be there for you. I thought we were friends," Elena said. "So it's not fair for you to push me away when something is obviously wrong."

Damon blinked at her.

"Well then, come on in and be my therapist for a day," Damon sighed, and she followed him in the house, them both sitting on the leather couch, "but you can't make it better, sad as that is to you."

"Is this about your glass?" Elena half joked, and was rewarded with Damon flashing a one second, brilliant smile.

"Oh yes, add that to the list of my problems," Damon said.

"So, what's made you mad?" Elena asked, truly concerned. She hadn't seen Damon look mad even remotely.

"Oh… right." Damon didn't look at her and instead stared at the floor. "The vampire, you know, has just been getting on my last nerves and he's as fast as the gingerbread man. I can't find him, and that really just sucks. I don't want him to turn everyone into vampires, and I just seem to not be able to find and stop him."

"But you're trying your hardest and I think that's what counts, at least you're trying, Damon, that's better than just sitting by and doing nothing," Elena told him truthfully. "And for that…I really think you're amazing for doing that." She blushed at what she said, and became suddenly interested in the picture of a flower on the wall.

And she could feel him looking up sharply as she said that.

"And if there's anything that I can help you with-"

"Nothing at all, Elena. You are not going to be caught in this," Damon cut her, "not if I can help it."

"But that's not-" she was about to say fair, but knew it wouldn't work with him. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"That's not fair? For me or anyone you care about to risk your life or worse- become a vampire?" Damon asked sharply.

"Tell me one bad thing about being a vampire," Elena shot back, but instantly knew she shouldn't have.

"You watch everyone around you die while you're still alive," Damon said quietly. And Elena knew there was a sudden change in the atmosphere between them. She shouldn't have said what she said. And hearing Damon say that broke her heart a little.

"So Stefan hasn't come back yet?" Elena asked, changing the subject, and she knew that Damon sensed the topic change as well.

"Nope. But I'm sure, knowing him, he'll…call you… or something," Damon answered, not looking at her.

"Thanks, I have to go, practicing the dance for Miss Mystic Falls," Elena said lamely. In truth, she wanted to talk more with Damon, but she still sensed that he was mad. Even though he didn't seem mad, or actually, with her stupid question, he might even be sad.

"If Stefan's not here…then who's your partner?" Damon asked, cocking his head slightly, looking at her in a way that made her self-conscious.

"My brother," Elena said through clenched teeth. With much, _much_ forcing, Jeremy finally agreed, with the support of her aunt as well.

"Have fun," Damon said flatly as Elena walked out the door, "and do not forget your payment. I'm still holding you accountable." Elena smiled and looked back.

"I wouldn't forget it," she called, holding her hand up, showing him the bandage, which she needed to go see a doctor if it was at all serious. And dancing with a disabled hand wasn't all that good either.

And she saw for a split second Damon's face cloud.

~XX~

Alaric was just taking a stroll around town, when he saw Steve, the vampire that gave him and Damon the information talking to another man. He found the nearest wall to hide himself, and overheard their conversation. This was just his luck.

"It's in two days, the Mystic Falls thing. Well, one day if you don't include today. But, I just wanted to know if you had my back, Steve. You did tell me that there were two people that wanted to kill me, right?" Alaric heard another man say. _That rotten little… _Thinking fast, he got his cell phone and went to the camera option, and ever so sneakily as he could possibly have it, he took as much pictures as he could, and quickly put his phone back, knowing he got pictures, and an idea of how the vampire looked like.

Oh how was Damon going to lose the bet on who could find him first.

"Yes, they sure do want your head. But I told them you can't-" for some reason Steve was cut off, and after waiting for about a minute, Alaric turned to look at where they were, and cringed as he saw Steve's head cut off from his body.

~XX~

"I have never seen such an ugly person ever before in my life," Damon said to Alaric just after Alaric came over.

"Well, yeah, and he can just so easily blend in, you know?" Alaric said.

"So what happened to our friend Steve?" Damon asked.

"Head chopped off," Alaric said, and Damon frowned.

"There goes our only source of useful information," Damon muttered. "You know, you should have killed him when you had the chance while you were there, spying on him."

"Well, I wasn't exactly armed to kill a vampire," Alaric said.

"You know, the funny thing is…"Damon began.

~XX~

"Elena, I am so so so so sorry for everything. I will explain everything when I get the chance," Stefan said on the other line. Elena called him again, and much to her surprise and relief, he answered.

"Where are you? Stefan, I want to see you," Elena said as she closed her eyes, leaning on her room doorway. She thought if she saw Stefan, the weird confused feelings that she was, to her horror feeling towards Damon would diminish. Or better yet, maybe she shouldn't see Damon or hang out with him at all. All the hanging out with him and being with him made her have feelings, she thought. But she knew that it was impossible to just ignore him when she _wanted_ to talk to him.

"I promise that we will see each other-"

"And the Miss Mystic Falls?" Elena asked, hopeful, that he would come.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Stefan said to her.

But little did she know.

XXX

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is going to be the actual Miss Mystic Falls, so be on the look out. And please take the time to review, as always, they motivate me in some way:)**


	17. Chapter 17

"There he is," Alaric whispered to Damon as they both were hiding in a bush. Which, Damon thought was ridiculous. But, he couldn't be happier to have finally found the vampire who was going to turn everyone into a vampire.

"You have to distract him while I kill him," Damon said.

"Oh that's just wonderful, let me be the bait," Alaric mumbled. Damon got up then, and gave a curt nod to Alaric, and they both bolted out of the bush. Alaric came running to the vampire, but he was flung with a flick of the vampire's finger. That was just enough time for Damon to head straight to the vampires heart, slicing a stake through it.

The vampire did not know what hit him.

Damon whipped his head when he heard someone clap. Alaric was still out cold, but Damon knew that the vampire didn't fling him to his death.

"Jonathan Gilbert, it's not my pleasure meeting you," Damon greeted, putting his chin slightly up.

"This vampire I wanted to kill, but you guys did the dirty work for me, and I think I have to thank you for that," John said.

"Go die in a hole and rot there," Damon said to him, and turned around to leave. Killing the vampire had been easy, easier than they thought or could have even imagined, but dealing with John was just so mentally stressful.

"You don't know why I'm here do you?" John said.

"Well, you can go and tell someone who cares," Damon said.

"I want Katherine out of the tomb," John said, and Damon froze, slowly turning his head.

"And why would you want to do that?" Damon asked, his voice a little shaken. He knew about the tomb, and he wanted Katherine to stay there forever. She was a part of his life that he…that he…wanted to forget about.

"Well, Elena really can't have two Salvatore brothers after her, right?" John asked him, and Damon clenched his teeth. "And besides, why not have a little fun before I kill you all again?"

"Have a nice life," Damon gave him a forced smile and John vanished. Damon went towards Alaric, helping him up, hating himself to be curious of what John was cooking up, or what his messed up mind was thinking. He knew John hated vampires, so why did he want Katherine? Something inside him just churned thinking of Katherine being brought back to life.

In truth, he came to Mystic Falls partly for Katherine, to revive her, but when he saw Elena…that changed him. In ways that he didn't want to know.

~XX~

Stefan woke up from a nightmare about Katherine. How she died. And he was startled to see at first why he was in a cell, but then reality came crashing to him. He licked his teeth, and then remembered. And hated himself.

He was still craving.

And he wanted out.

He ran to the door, shaking it violently, in hopes that it would break, and he yelled, "Damon! Get me out of here! Damon!" he knew his voice was full of desperation, but he needed blood. He thought he was going to die right now.

He kept banging the door, and Damon flashed in front of the door.

"Get me out of here," Stefan told him in desperation. He knew his voice sounded desperate, but it was killing him. "It's killing me."

"Stefan, you told me until you got better. And I don't think that you're feeling better," Damon told him.

"I'm going to die here," his voice cracked, and he looked at Damon in the eyes, and Damon held his gaze for a second before looking away.

"Shut up Stefan, you still have Elena who's worrying about you," Damon told his brother, and Stefan was surprised to see how Damon was so calm.

"You want this don't you?" Stefan asked a little hysterical. "To kill me inside here?"

Damon whipped his head to him and came close to the door, looking at Stefan through the bars.

"I do not want this any more than you do," Damon snarled at him, and Stefan went back to his bed, quiet. He saw Damon's eyes flash with anger. His brother looks scary for a moment.

What was happening to him, why was he like this?

"Any luck with the vampire?" Stefan asked, trying to make Damon know he was sane.

"Actually, yes, we killed him…pretty easily," his brother replied.

"That's good," Stefan said absently.

"Stefan, Miss Mystic Falls is today. Are you feeling good to go?" Damon asked, his voice as if he was treating a child.

"Yes, I am, believe me," Stefan lied, anything to get out of the cell.

"Too bad I don't believe you," Damon murmured, sighing, he slid his phone through the door. "Call Elena." And he left.

Maybe hearing Elena's voice would calm him. Stefan dialed Elena's number, and she picked up on the first ring. "Stefan?" she asked, her voice so reassuring and filled him with warmth, his mind flashed back to Katherine.

"Hey," he said, that was the only thing he could think of.

"Are you okay? You're voice seems a little…off. I want to see you Stefan," Elena said.

"I'm fine, Elena," Stefan lied. "And you'll see me at the Miss Mystic Falls, so get ready."

"I'll be waiting," he could hear the smile in her voice.

~XX~

Hours passes, and Damon paced around his room, he needed to get Stefan out. But would that be a wise choice? His brother was getting crazy. He sighed, and took Stefan's suite to the cell, where Stefan was laying, and on his other hand, had vervain and a stake…in case Stefan randomly attacked him.

"Get ready Stefan," Damon said, and he opened the door, handing Stefan the suite, Stefan took it. Damon watched him carefully, seeing his every move, watching for any resistance.

"Okay. You can go on ahead without me, I'll come later, I need to buy some flowers for her," Stefan said, and Damon didn't move.

"Are you sure, Stefan, that you're feeling alright-"

"Elena needs me, and I need her. She will be sad if I don't go and I don't want that happening. Trust me Damon," Stefan said, looking at him with such earnest eyes that Damon didn't know what to do. Would it be wise to let Stefan on the loose? But then again, he wasn't going crazy on him.

"Are you sure, Stefan? Are you positive?" Damon asked, hesitating.

"I told Elena that I wouldn't miss this, and it means a lot to her," Stefan said. "I am doing this for Elena. So go on without me." Damon fought himself. Should he go? "Please."

Damon nodded, and left the house, in his own tuxedo, going to the Miss Mystic Falls, and he hoped that he didn't regret letting Stefan out.

~XX~

Elena looked at herself in the mirror, and took a deep breath. Even though she and Stefan hadn't been practicing dancing, she knew that Stefan knew all the dance moves as did she. She smiled, thinking about seeing Stefan in a tuxedo, looking up at her as she walked down.

"Elena!" Caroline whispered from the hall, "they are starting! Hurry up!"

Elena took one last look in the mirror, and went to where all the other girls were for Miss Mystic Falls. With each girl being called, she grew even more nervous_. That's okay; Stefan is going to be here._ He will calm her. Once she saw him, she wouldn't be so nervous. But why was she nervous? Stefan did say that he wouldn't miss it for the world. And those words alone gave her the strength.

" Miss Elena Gilbert escorted by Stefan Salvatore!" called the person, and she went down with as much grace as she could muster, going down a few steps, and her heart caught in her throat as she didn't see Stefan. He didn't come. She wanted to run back upstairs and lock herself there. He didn't come. He lied to her. All she could think about was that he didn't come.

Stefan wasn't there.

She was about to stand there like a stricken idiot, when Damon came to her rescue, standing there looking so handsome smiling up at her which made her feel good inside, and gently got her arm, and she couldn't deny that he looked really good in a suite. Damon reached out for her hand, and she more than anything, was grateful to take it, grateful that she didn't have to stand there like an idiot with no one to dance with. Grateful for Damon being there for her…when Stefan wasn't.

"Where's Stefan?" she whispered. Damon didn't look at her, and they walked, hand in hand, feeling the warmth of Damon's hands, towards where the dance took place outside.

"I'm not sure," he whispered back, he looked at her then with his eyes burning through her soul, "but just go with it."

As they got out and positioned themselves for the dance, Elena couldn't help but blurt/whisper to him, "You don't know the dance though!"

Damon only grinned.

~XX~

"Run," Stefan choked to the girl, who stood there, blood dripping from her neck. "Please, run."

She ran.

He couldn't go now, to where Elena was. He missed it. And the guilt gnawed on him. But he couldn't stop the hunger. Damon was right; he couldn't run away from what he was. He put his hands to where blood crusted his lips, and tasted the blood.

And ran after the girl.

XXXX

**A/n: A John twist. What are his motives? Well, you'll see in time. And Stefan , oh Stefan.**

**Please take the time to review, and thank you so much for those of you that have, they DO motivate me in writing faster! Your inputs are appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

Stefan was lying in the woods on the ground with two people dead next to him.

That was where Damon found his brother.

For a second, he thought Stefan died- somehow, but then he saw that he was moaning, and he quickly helped him up, Stefan not talking at all. He didn't look sick or anything. Stefan even looked healthy. But his face, all frowning… The only thing he said was, "Take me back to the cell to rot and die." Damon knew Stefan wasn't feeling well because that was not how Stefan acted. Stefan was always the happy most optimistic vampire he knew. Which was pathetic to him because most of the time he really hated his brother's goody-two shoe act. It annoyed him.

But more than anything now, he wished Stefan would be that goody good.

Damon did take his brother to the cell, and left him there. "You're not going to die," he said, more to himself than Stefan. Stefan went directly to the bed. He was lying on his bed. Damon leaned against the doorway, his back to Stefan. He didn't want to see his brother there so…so weak and pathetic. Inside, it killed him a little to see Stefan like that.

"She hates me," Stefan said after a moment of silence.

"You have to talk to her," Damon said.

"I can't," Stefan said miserably.

"It's my fault," Damon whispered. "Since I let you out… since I couldn't…"Damon swallowed and shook his head, taking a step away from the cell door.

"What are you going to do with me, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I am going to help you, one way or another, Stefan, you will be cured of whatever the heck you're going through," Damon said forcibly him, and he believed what he said with every word. Because he was going to help his brother. And the worst part was…

He didn't know why he wanted to.

~XX~

"Elena, maybe he has a logical explanation for ditching you. Well actually, maybe both the Salvatore brothers have an explanation for ditching you," Caroline giggled at the end. Elena sighed and sat down on a chair- where they said some girl named Macy Smith was Miss Mystic Falls, much to Caroline's disappointment and at that time Elena couldn't care less. She was worried about Stefan. And she called him so many times. And then right after the dance, Damon bolted like there was fire on his heels. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

Suddenly, she got up.

"You know what, I'm going to their house, and if he's not there, I am going to stay in his room until he comes back," Elena said with much bravado than she felt. "And I am going to talk to Damon." There was Damon, she thought, that she needed to tell him thank you, and she noticed she has been saying that a lot to Damon lately. He was always there for her, and she was just so…so happy he was. And then there was this undeniable connection she felt to him. When they danced, she couldn't control her heart that was beating so loud she was sure Damon could hear. And how Damon danced…that caught her by surprise. For some reason too, she felt like seeing his calm reassuring self, and that scared her.

"Kudos for you," Caroline said, as Matt walked towards her.

"You too. And you need to call me as soon as you're done," Elena said to her friend as they hugged. Caroline giggled as her blonde curls bounced.

"We will, count on it," Caroline said, and Elena hurried off to her car. She got in, and turned on the engine.

"Make a pit stop to the grocery store," came a voice behind her, and she jumped and her heart pounded, in fear. She glanced back and saw John lounging in the back seat, smiling, as if he had been there all the time.

"John- what are you doing in my car?" Elena asked. That was creepy. Even if he was her uncle. She got annoyed then. Why was he even here?

"Elena, as your uncle, I think I get to buy groceries for you guys once in a while," John said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Elena told him, making a right at the stop light, towards the grocery store, which was on the way to Stefan's house, so it was convenient for her.

"I see your struggling with which Salvatore brother to choose," John commented, and Elena hit the brakes, and luckily there were no cars at the time.

"Get out, John; the grocery shop is right there. You can call Jeremy to pick you up," Elena said through gritted teeth.

"I see I hit a nerve?" he asked, and Elena hated him even more for being right. "But, let me tell you Elena. There's something happening with Stefan, and he is in his house, and Damon has been lying to you," John got out of the car then as Elena drove off, her hands trembling with anger.

She would have to talk to Damon about that.

~XX~

Elena knocked on the door, and there was no surprise that Damon opened it. "You didn't win?" was the first thing he asked, his lips twisting into a smirk, which made Elena incapable of speech at the moment.

"No, I didn't," Elena answered, irritated that Damon had this affect on her.

"Too bad, I thought you should have won," Damon said. He gestured her to go inside, and she did, strolling to the living room. Damon's comment did make her breath hitch, but only for a second. She came here for a reason.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" she asked as she walked towards the living room.

"Shoot," he said. Elena turned her full body to him, making him stop shortly.

"Would you lie to me?" Elena asked, cocking her head slightly to him, her eyes ever so slightly narrowed. She wanted to see how he would react, what his eyes would say.

"No," Damon told her automatically. Though, he didn't look at her in the eyes when he said this.

"Okay, then, where's Stefan?" Elena asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, Elena," Damon answered her, still not meeting her eye.

"Damon, look at me in the eyes and say it," she said. And slowly, Damon dragged his eyes to her, and she felt an electric bolt zap through her as his blue eyes stared down at her eyes.

There was a knock then, and she thought that Damon looked somewhat relieved to answer the door.

"Hello, Officer Forbes, to what do I owe you this lovely visit?" Damon asked, in his charming voice.

"There's another attack and this time, three people were killed," Caroline's mother said, and when she saw Elena she nodded at her, and Elena smiled.

"We…caught the person though," Damon said.

"Yes, I know, but not too long after the Miss Mystic Falls was over, we found the three teenagers dead just outside the forest where the Miss Mystic Falls took place," Officer Forbes said. Elena watched Damon carefully and there was something she saw that Damon did, his whole body stiffened.

"That is a tragedy. I will get to the bottom of this," Damon told her earnestly.

"Yes, there is a funeral service tomorrow at the church, and I just wanted to let you know. Good day, Damon- Elena," Caroline's mother left. Damon stood there for a moment before turning around to her.

"I think you should leave," Damon said, and Elena knew that their earlier conversation was over, and she couldn't bring it up again.

"Wait- did you kill that vampire that turned…Vicky?" Elena asked.

"No," Damon told her, "I thought I did, but it seems he has some other minions. And you should go." Elena didn't need to be pushed any further, not by the tone of Damon's voice.  
>~XX~<p>

Damon slumped into the couch, taking a huge drink out of his glass. He told Stefan that he was going to be okay. He lied to him. He lied to Elena.

Because Stefan killed those people.

And he was stupid not look around, instead of where Stefan was- where there was only two people who died. No wonder, Damon thought, that Stefan didn't feel so out of energy, and Stefan's face wasn't so messed up as it was. And that Stefan looked so healthy. Drinking the blood from five people, Stefan was probably feeling good, physically.

Not at all mentally.

Damon stalked back to the cell, where Stefan was curled up in a corner.

"How much people did you take a drink out of?" Damon demanded.

"Five," Stefan whimpered. "Damon, I killed five people…how could I…"

Damon slammed his fist to the wall, creating a second dent. "And this information couldn't have come out sooner?" he asked Stefan. Damon did take care of the two bodies that were near him, and he didn't think…that there would be more people Stefan killed. Five people.

"What did Elena want?" Stefan asked instead. Damon wanted to yell at his brother, to scream at him. But instead,

"You to pick up your phone," he said, emotionless. He had to shut out all his emotions. Emotions were a weak thing to him. It was better to shut off everything he felt. That was, he couldn't be mad at not being able to help Stefan. That way…

He wouldn't feel guilty for lying to Elena.

~XX~

"I'm telling you Elena, he is such a gentlemen- but anyways, I have to go. And maybe we can double date sometime! Bye! Love you!" Caroline hung up before Elena could say anything. Because they couldn't double date. Not while Stefan was nowhere to be found.

Elena sighed, and dialed Stefan's number, but it came to the stupid voice mail. She probably left him more than a hundred. She layed on her bed, feeling…she didn't know what she was feeling. She just knew that she needed to see Stefan and there was something up with Damon. She wished she could talk to him.

Oh what the heck, she thought.

She dialed Damon's number, and it went to his voice mail, "Hello, you reached Damon, either I don't want to talk to you or I don't want to talk to you, and if it's that important, leave a message." Beep.

She took a deep breath before talking, "Hey Damon, it's Elena, and I didn't get a chance to thank you for being there for me. You have been doing that a lot, and I just can't thank you enough. Please call me back because…"Elena hesitated, "I really want to see and talk to you again. Please." And she hung up. She hoped that she didn't sound desperate, or that Damon thought she was taking advantage of him when Stefan wasn't there. Because she wasn't. She knew that she cared for him deeply and she did feel something to him.

But that 'something' she wasn't sure if she wanted to admit it to herself.

~XX~

A few days had passed. For Damon, it was all a blur. Stefan was screaming again, for him to get out of the cell, that he could control himself, he promised. _Been there, done that, brother._ He didn't answer any of his calls, and Alaric came some times, just to check up on him. And he was sure Elena came, ringing the doorbell. But he didn't answer it. For some reason, he didn't feel like doing anything.

Especially not seeing Elena.

Stefan's wails were heard from upstairs, and Damon clenched his jaw. "Please get me out of here! Damon! Elena! Can you hear me…just get…me out…of here. I won't kill anyone," Stefan's pleas were drowned in the whole house.

"That does it Damon!" shouted a voice from his room, and he saw Alaric crossing his arms. "You have been like a drunken vampire for days now, and I'm worried about your mental health as much as I am Stefan's."

"I won't kill anyone," Damon sighed, getting up from his bed. Alaric pulled his curtains so that the light would shine through since he made his bedroom dark.

"Get up. Elena's worried, about you. And she hadn't heard from you at all. Do you know how she's feeling? You won't even answer the door for her" Alaric gruffed. "Check your voice mail." Damon rolled his eyes when Alaric glared at him, daring him not to check.

"Okay, fine, fine, I think it's just better for me to be those…gothic vampires. Are there even gothic vampires? I mean all those books about vampires-"

"Check your voice mail," Alaric cut him off. Damon did, and he heard Elena's first voice mail to him. "Hey Damon, it's Elena, and I didn't get a chance to thank you for being there for me. You have been doing that a lot, and I just can't thank you enough. Please call me back because… I really want to see and talk to you again. Please."

Damon dropped his phone.

"Stop pushing away people. She cares for you, you know," Alaric said to him gently.

"Oh gosh," Damon groaned. "What am I doing?"

"That's what we would all like to know," Alaric told him. He watched Damon carefully.

"I have to see Elena," Damon said, as if it all dawned on him, and Alaric just gave him an incredulous stare, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you should," Alaric said, and Damon hurried off, cleaning himself first before he ran out the door. He felt alive again than he had in days. Hearing Elena's voice…her telling him that she wanted to see him, it bought out his inner self and he was filled with joy.

"Wow, you're one alive vampire," Alaric commented.

"No, I am a stupid one." Damon put on his jacket. "I should buy roses," he mused. And hopped downstairs, slamming the door behind him.

Alaric couldn't help but stare for a second. Wanna-be goth vampire a second ago, and now a frantic, happy one now. Shaking his head, he left the house too, leaving Stefan's cries.

~XX~

The vampire girl walked into the Salvatore house. The first thing she heard was yelling. And she immediately recognized that voice. Stefan. It was Stefan's voice. She went to where she heard it, and saw that Stefan was inside…a cell.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" she asked him. He was near the bars, and his whole face lightened up by seeing her that made her heart break.

"Damon locked me up here. I can't get out. Get me out of here, please, I know you will," Stefan said to her. She got mad at Damon for locking Stefan up. When she saw him, was he going to get a piece of her mind.

She opened the door, and she saw Stefan smiling then.

"Thank you, Lexie."

XXX

**A/N: I thought adding Stefan's BFF(with benefits…?) was necessary in this story. She had to be there some way or another. And what perfect way for her being there than to save him…for the wrong reason? And John.- what happened during those days that Damon went all goth? Hee hee. Well, folks, you'll have to wait and see next chapter!**

**Please ****review****. And **_**seriously,**_** thank you guys soooooooo much for reviewing. They mean a lot to me and my writing. So if you haven't reviewed, take a few seconds to. They do in fact help make me write faster:) **


	19. Chapter 19

"Elena isn't here," the aunt told him as he just stared at her, roses on his hands, feeling…he never felt this way before, but it was…

Awkward.

"Oh. Well, then, can you give these roses to her and tell her it's from Damon? And to call me, please?" Damon said.

"Sure, the flowers are lovely, I am sure Elena would stop moping around now," the aunt said to him, smiling as she took the flowers.

"Where is she right now anyways?" Damon asked.

"She's with her friends," Jenna replied.

"Okay thanks," Damon said, and he turned to go, taking a deep breath out and walked down the steps and froze.

John Gilbert was there from the bottom of the steps, looking at him wearily.

"Damon Salvatore, you have the nerve to show your face to Elena," John said.

"You have the nerve to show your face everywhere that you aren't wanted," Damon retorted shortly, giving him one of his signature fake smiles.

"You think that Elena will just welcome you with open arms? You should see what you did. You and Stefan both," John said.

"As much as I would hate to chat with you right now, I have to go," Damon said, getting in his car and leaving.

~XX~

Elena laughed as Caroline attempted to cook in the kitchen. Bonnie just stared at Caroline blankly.

"I think there's supposed to be a teaspoon of baking soda for cookies," Bonnie said.

"Baking soda? Then what the heck is baking powder?" Caroline cried.

"You mean you used baking powder?" Elena asked her, standing next to Caroline. It felt good to have a girl's day together, and now they were baking cookies. Caroline's brilliant idea.

Well, it was her idea to have a girl's day because she thought Elena was moping. And truth be told, Elena did think she was moping a bit. With Stefan and Damon not talking to her.

"Well, I thought there wasn't a difference," Caroline mumbled.

"Oh well, let's just see how they turn out," Bonnie said. Elena reached to eat the cookie dough, but Caroline playfully swatted away.

"No eating raw cookie dough. It has salmonella or whatever," Caroline scolded, as she put the cookie tray in the oven. They both walked to where Bonnie was sitting on the couch and sat with her.

"Heard from either Salvatore brother yet?" Caroline asked, looking at Elena, a worried expression on her face.

"No," Elena sighed. "I just…I don't know. I have been thinking about going in their house."

"Like…breaking in?" Caroline asked and she opened her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Elena! We can so totally break in their house and see what is up!"

"Break in, Caroline? Are you serious?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Yeah, Caroline, break in a house?" Elena asked, laughing a little, thinking about it. She had tried to get in, but no one was opening the door. Not even Damon anymore. And something was definitely up with that. She did call Damon and Stefan, but there was no call backs or anything. The past days she had been hurt inside, and she more than anything, wanted to see them again. Unless they just don't want to see her.

That was her worst fear

"But it's actually not a bad idea, huh? Breaking in the Salvatore house! How cool is that?" Caroline clapped her hands, giddy.

"What if we get mistaken for robbers?" Bonnie, the ever so practical one asked.

"Then we can explain that we're a friend of there. And guys, I had a great idea. We can wear all black and-"

"Okay, Caroline thanks for helping me break in their house," Elena laughed. "But-"

"No buts Elena! You have been a little moping around. So, when do you want to break into their house- oh does that sound wrong," Caroline said, sighing.

"Tonight," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, you too?" Elena asked, incredulous.

"It's not every day you break into a house," Bonnie said, shrugging, smiling faintly.

"Well, Stefan keeps his window open all the time, for some reason, and I think we can go there because there's a tree next to his window," Elena said.

"Awesome! Makes the job much easier for us!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Wait…Caroline…what's the smell?" Bonnie asked. Both Elena and Caroline got up and ran to the kitchen.

"The cookies…are…." Caroline pulled the cookies out.

"Burnt," Elena frowned.

"Aw man," Caroline pouted.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bonnie called, as she opened the door.

"Er, what's that smell?" a male voice asked.

"Matt, just make sure Caroline never cooks for you," Bonnie told him as he laughed. Elena smile as Matt came in the kitchen and hugged Caroline.

"Hey Elena," Matt nodded to her.

"Hey," Elena said back.

"Matt, it's so unfair, I just wanted to bake cookies and not buy the boxed kind, you know? I'm a lousy cook," Caroline said, and Matt chuckled in her ear.

"Well, I have to go and help Jenna with some things, so it was really nice to see you guys," Elena said reluctantly, not wanting Caroline's time with Matt diminish. Bonnie, too said some other excuse to get out.

"Okay you guys. But, Elena, what did I tell you? No more pouting," Caroline said.

"Thanks, Caroline, and I'll…try," Elena said, as she walked out the door.

~XX~

Damon went down to where Stefan was to see how he was doing. HE walked down and came to a sudden halt.

The door was open.

Damon quickly checked inside the cell and saw Stefan was not there. Panic rised in Damon as he didn't know what to do. Questions hit his head so fast that he didn't know where to start. How did Stefan get out? Did someone get Stefan out? Who let Stefan out? Where was Stefan?

Damon took a deep breath to calm himself and closed his eyes. If he was Stefan, where would he go?

~XX~

"Elena! I forgot to tell you. Damon Salvatore came in today with roses," Elena's aunt said, waggling her eyebrows. Elena's heart suddenly pounded. Damon came here? For her? And he gave her flowers? "He said that you should call him."

"Did he say anything else?" Elena asked.

"No, just to call. He looked kind of… distraught," Jenna said. Elena got the flowers, roses, and smelled them, the only thing on her mind was that Damon came here. And he wanted to talk to her.

"Thanks, Jenna," Elena said, and she was heading for the door.

"Where are you going now?" Jenna asked.

"Salvatore house," Elena called, going to her car. Just the thought of seeing Damon made shivers in her spine.

As she pulled up in the Salvatore driveway, she walked out of the car, and rang the doorbell.

No one answered.

Maybe he's not home? Elena thought. She dialed Damon's number, and he picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello, Elena?" came in Damon's smooth voice which made Elena know all the more how much she missed his voice.

"Damon, hey," was all Elena could muster at the moment.

There was a moment of silence.

"You told me to call you," Elena began, hoping she could talk with him and not just set things awkward between them.

"Yeah. And I just…Want I want to say is…" Elena could tell that Damon was hesitant to say the next thing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Elena for shutting you out for the past couple of days, and I was really stupid to do so. And I just want you to forgive me for being an idiot."

Elena knew one thing: Damon didn't apologize.

Yet, here he was, saying he was sorry.

"I forgive you, Damon, only on one condition," Elena said.

"Anything," came Damon's soft voice.

"I want to see you. And we have to talk," Elena said. "I'm at your house right now, and it seems you're not home."

"No I'm not. Okay, Elena, we will talk. Tonight," Damon said. Elena sensed that Damon knew what she was talking about when she said talk. Talk as in saying the truth about Stefan.

"Thanks, Damon," Elena said.

"No, thank you," Damon said before hanging up.

~XX~

Caroline looked at the dark haired girl next to her at the mall. She scrutinized her before realizing it was her best friend. "Elena!" she exclaimed to Elena. Elena didn't turn around, for some reason. Caroline huffed and went to where Elena was, tapping her shoulder.

"Hello? Elena, did you not hear me?" Caroline asked.

Elena turned around, and for a second she looked almost surprised, but then regained her composure. "My name's not Elena."

"Uhm, yeah it is," Caroline said, shaking her head a little.

"They call me Katherine."

~XX~

"So, he's just gone? Like that?" Alaric said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes," Damon answered. They both were in Alaric's car in a parking lot just sitting there. Waiting for something to happen. But the thing was, nothing was happening.

"And you have no idea where he would be and who would help him get out?" Alaric asked.

"No," Damon said flatly. Alaric sighed.

"Great," Alaric said. "Now what?"

"Now, we just have to make sure that Stefan doesn't get to Elena."

XXXXX

**A/N : So! There was not a POV of Stefan, which next chapter there will be. Wherever is Stefan and Lexie? And Katherine is baaaack~ Or John did what he wanted…? And yes, this chapter may have been a little slow, but it will set things in motion. Next chapter.**

**Please ****review ****and thanks so so much for those of you that have! They help motivate me in writing faster and they just make me smile. Review, Review, Review~**


	20. Chapter 20

** Sorry sorry SORRY for the long wait! I hadn't been able to update in a while because of everything going on in my busy- back to school life. School started…three weeks ago, and it has just been hectic with extracurricular activities and such, argh, I hate to make anyone wait. I have no time to write at all, and I want to reaaal badly. Just expect a chapter at least monthly. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you're alright, Stefan?" Lexie asked him, cocking her head to the side, a slight smile on her lips.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little…headache," Stefan said, forcing a smile, even though he didn't really have a headache. He felt the need for it again. And it was driving him.

"Well, how about we get to your house, and you just rest up there for a bit?" Lexie suggested.

"No!" Stefan almost yelped, but he glanced at Lexie's confused look and recovered himself, "it's just that I don't want to see Damon."

"Well, that's one reason why we have to. I mean, seriously, why would that…that jerk even lock you up in the first place?" Lexie almost growled.

Stefan didn't answer that.

~XX~

"But I just don't understand…why you look exactly like Elena," Caroline said.

Katherine had to go somewhere where there was no one, and it was good that the girl was following her. Very good.

"How can you explain that?" Katherine said, walking to a secluded place. The girl was following her….thinking she was….Elena.

"Unless you're really Elena…playing a trick on me? I mean, like acting like you don't know me or something?" Caroline asked.

Katherine had the perfect place. She stopped shortly and turned around.

"Unless, of course, I'm not," she said and in a blink of an eye, she slit her wrist, and held Caroline's wails down as she forced Caroline to drink her blood.

Before she would kill her.

~XX~

"So you don't know where Stefan is," Elena said. She was with Damon at the town, and some people were preparing for tonight's event for her school. He had suggested that they walk around and talk, and it was nice for her, to talk to him.

"I really don't," Damon said.

"I just can't…I can't believe that he just left without any explanation," Elena said. She looked at the people preparing and a wave of sadness washed over her. "It's not like Stefan to just leave without saying anything. I hope he's okay."

"He's a big boy, I think he can handle it," Damon said. Elena glanced up at Damon's face, but it held no emotion. She wondered if he missed Stefan too.

"Well, we have to find him," Elena said. She saw Damon hesitate, only for a moment.

"Would you have any idea where he would go off to?" Damon asked, he looked down at her, his eyes going into her soul, and she felt her breath hitch. She needed to sort out this feeling she had for him because it was confusing her. Damon had that affect on her as she was sure any girl would feel like that when Damon's piercing eyes landed on them.

"No…but still. Damon, I have to know what's going on with him. And I think I might know why. What you said before to me, about him craving blood." Elena looked at Damon again, this time more closely. "It's true, isn't it?"

Damon didn't meet her eyes and said nothing

"Tell me, Damon. I thought we were past this not telling each other things. I trust you Damon that you'll tell me the truth," Elena said.

Just then, Officer Forbes came, a worried expression on her face. "Have you guys seen Caroline?" she asked them. Elena looked at Damon once but quickly then focused her attention on Officer Forbes; their early conversation wasn't going to be dropped.

"No we haven't, why?" Damon asked.

"Someone told me that they saw her get hauled in the ambulance," she replied. Damon and Elena exchanged glances, and followed Officer Forbes to her car.

"We'd like to come with you, if that's okay," Elena said, and the police woman nodded as they got in the car, Elena was worried now, of what happened to her friend.

Once they got in the hospital, they all went to where Caroline was, and she was just laying on the bed. "What do you think happened?" Elena whispered to Damon. And she saw Damon frowning.

"Someone turned her," Damon murmured, close to Elena's ears, which made her shiver, in a good way.

"You mean…." Elena's heart almost stopped.

"She's one of us," Damon finished for her.

~XX~

"I don't understand what you want to with me, John," Katherine said.

"Don't worry about it, Katherine," John smiled as he saw Katherine's lips twist into a disgusted frown.

"I can kill you right now," she snarled.

"But you won't, now will you, Katherine?"

~XX~

Damon departed from Elena, and looked hopelessly at the sky. Where was he going to find his brother? Where could Stefan gone? _How_ did Stefan leave the cell? He needed to find Stefan before Stefan found Elena. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't let Elena meet Stefan how he was. He didn't know what his brother would do, not in the crazy state he was in. Crazy state he was in, Damon was sure Stefan didn't care if he hurt Elena. And he also knew that Elena would want to help Stefan because that was just her nature. She would help Stefan, or try to, even though she couldn't help him. Because nobody could help him, only Stefan himself could decide if he wanted to stop being a crazy bloodsucker.

This Damon knew all too well.

~XX~

After Elena got out of the hospital, she sighed. Caroline wasn't waking up. But Damon promised to help Caroline in her vampire state, and he was going to find out who turned her.

But first she had to find where Stefan was, and she had to break into their house, without Caroline and Bonnie. She figured he had to leave_ something_ behind. She was at their driveway, and surprisingly, the door was open. She slowly opened it and quietly. Her heart raced as she wondered if Damon was there because then it would be very awkward if he was, and he saw her going into his house as if she owned it or something. How would she explain it to him then? Or what if he was taking a shower? That thought made Elena giggle a little.

She walked up the steps, looking around their massive house.

Once she got to Stefan's room, and entered, taking a few steps before her breath caught because she saw Stefan looking out his window.

"Stefan," she whispered, and a rush of emotions came to her, like how she missed him so much.

"You came," was all Stefan said.

"Stefan what happened, please tell me what's wrong," Elena said. She finally was seeing Stefan, and it was so long that she hadn't seen him. She missed him, and wanted to hug him, but she knew that it had to wait. "Your craving…."

"Elena, I don't think I can do this anymore," Stefan said, his back to her.

"Don't say that, Stefan, you can fight it," Elena pleaded. She took a step toward him but stopped shortly when he whipped his head to her.

"Ever since," Stefan shook his head, "…I can't control it. I am too weak to fight it. And all this time…I denied what I was, Elena. Whether you want to believe it or not, that's what we vampires are- monsters." Stefan closed his eyes. "You should go."

"Stefan-"

Out of nowhere, Stefan came to her with blinding speed, and she had to take several steps back, her back to the wall and Stefan was only at arm's length .His fists slammed to the side of her, barley missing her. She was trapped on the wall, seeing Stefan's bloodshot eyes, and it scared her. His eyes held an undeniable thirst.

For her blood.

~XX~

"Elena? She went to your house?" Jeremy said once Damon knocked on the door. Damon just stared at him for a few seconds. Why did it have to be a question?

"Thanks," Damon said, and left the house, not wanting to think why she went there. He went to his house.

That was when Damon saw her, Stefan's BFF. He had an urge to roll his eyes and thought, _of course_ she had to come. He strolled towards her, and Lexie looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Damon?" Lexie asked. Damon had no time to have witty remarks at the moment because he was in a rush.

"Where's Stefan, Lexie?" Damon asked, looking down at her, daring the girl vampire to not answer him because right now, he was in no mood to be tested on his patience. Elena was in trouble and he had to help her.

"He's with Elena," Lexie said, crossing her arms. "And for the record, I don't like her-"

Damon didn't need to hear whatever she had to say, he needed to get to Elena. And fast. He bolted off, only to come shortly to a halt. At first, he thought it wasn't possible. Then he cursed under his breath. John Gilbert did it. Like he said he was. Damon didn't think that he would, didn't think that John had the guts, or the reason why to even bring her back. But he did.

And that irked him.

The girl who broke his heart so many years ago smiled at him. She took a step towards him. "Damon, it is so nice to see you," she said, smiling that coy smile that had melted his heart.

But that was in the past now.

"Sorry that I can't say the same to you, Katherine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What more can I say, but to REVIEW? ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Elena opened her eyes. There was only darkness. She could feel her heart pounding. Why was is thudding so loudly? Where was she? Her heart thudded even more loudly. Alarmed, she jolted straight up and realized she was moving. In a car. _What in the world-_

Realization hit her when she saw who was in the driver's seat.

"John?" she asked in surprise, "what are you- wasn't I- where am I? What did you do to me?"

"I think I saved your life," her uncle told her. Elena leaned back on the seat, feeling a little calmer. John saved her? From who?

Then she remembered. Stefan was about to…No was he? Was Stefan really going to drink her blood? She shuddered, thinking about his face. More than anything now, she wanted to talk to someone, and she wanted to kick herself for wanting to talk to Damon more than anyone. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of Damon.

"Are you going to take me home?" Elena asked, taking a deep breath.

"Nope," John said. Elena got a little concerned.

"What do you mean no?" she asked, "John….take me home."

"Don't worry Elena, I will take you home, I promise you that. But I just…" John pulled over on the road into a vacant parking lot. "I just want to spend time with you, is that bad?"

"Depends on where we're going and why the randomness of going to spend time with _you_," Elena retorted.

"I think you owe me that much, since I did save your life," John said. Elena looked at him then, another realization coming to her- gosh she was slow today.

"What did you do to Stefan?" Elena demanded, she stiffened, knowing her uncle's dislike toward Stefan.

Although, she really didn't know why he disliked Stefan.

"Don't worry, I just vervained him, so he's probably going to get up in another hour or two. Which, he probably is already up, so no need to worry about Stefan. He did try to want to kill you, did he not?" John replied.

"No, he didn't want to do anything to me. He was just confused and I was helping him. John, take me home," Elena said. She recalled him saying it wasn't going to work. And she wanted to talk to him more. She had to make it work. Stefan was hurting and she had to help him, even though he didn't want her to see him like…like a vampire.

"Sorry but I can't do that," John said.

"And why is that?" Elena asked. She wondered of her uncle's weirdness.

"I wish I could tell you right now, but you will see, Elena, in time, you will see," John replied. Elena couldn't do anything but glare at her uncle.

~XX~

"What do you mean she just vanished?" Damon asked, his voice rising with each word. He glared at his brother from across the room, and he was thankful that Alaric was there too, to hold him back because more than anything right now, Damon wanted to pummel his brother.

"I don't know…Someone put vervain on me, and I got knocked out," Stefan said honestly, he didn't meet Damon's glare though.

"And just before that happened, if it did even happen-"

"It did!" Stefan insisted.

"Yeah, right," Damon almost snorted.

"I'm not lying," Stefan said. "I would never hurt Elena."

"Oh that is so rich coming from you," Damon said, he got angry. "Never hurt Elena? Are out of your mind? You already-"

"Okay, Stefan, we do believe you," Alaric cut in. Alaric glanced at Damon, and now he too got the death glare.

"No, Stefan we do not believe you, and Alaric stop lying saying you actually believe any crap he spouts," Damon said.

"Damon-"Alaric sighed and got interrupted by Lexie, who walked in the house.

"I heard enough to know, Damon, that you don't believe Stefan. And you know what's _really _rich? That you think _Stefan_ is lying," Lexie said, staring at Damon. But Damon now wasn't looking at anyone; he was looking out the window, watching the clouds mindlessly, before he lost his temper, and really snapped.

"Um, you're not really helping the situation," Alaric said weakly.

"You know what's even worse? Katherine's here," Lexie said. Stefan tensed up.

"Katherine? Here? How?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, but I saw her, she was doing something," Lexie said.

"Okay, let us not care about whatever the heck Katherine is doing and focus on where in the world Elena is, okay? I went to her house, and looked for her around town, and I still have not found her. Whatever happened to her during her time with Stefan-"

"I didn't hurt her," Stefan's quiet voice interjected.

Damon continued, "Someone must have then got her, for whatever reason, and that is our top priority at the moment."

"If you're so fond of this Elena girl, why don't you just go yourself?" Lexie asked, rolling her eyes.

"That was what I intended to do from the start," Damon said, flashing her a fake, megawatt smile of his.

"So do you have a plan of some sort?" Alaric asked.

"Bonnie, the witch, can do some hocus pocus on finding where someone is. I am going to ask her," Damon said.

"And how do you know that she'll help you?" Stefan asked.

Damon met his brother's eyes for a brief second, "Because this is Elena that we're helping."

~XX~

"Wait- slow down, Damon, you lost me at where Elena was with Stefan," said Bonnie by the doorway. She wasn't going to let Damon, a vampire, and a guy who she disliked, come in her house.

"What doesn't make sense?" Damon gritted his teeth, impatient; he needed to know if Elena was safe. If anything happened to her…

"So Elena saw Stefan? And then?" Bonnie prodded.

"And then, Stefan got poisoned by vervain and got knocked out, and when he woke up- poof. Elena went missing," Damon said.

"How do you know she didn't run to her house?" Bonnie asked. Damon forced himself not to sigh.

"Because I already checked her house, and the whole town. Her aunt doesn't even know where she is and she isn't picking up her phone," Damon said. "And you will let me in because I know you don't like me, and trust me, the feeling is mutual, but we both have a common goal, and that is to find Elena. So can I come in and you help me find Elena?"

Bonnie looked at Damon for a long second.

"You can come in."

~XX~

Stefan stood there in the open forest, waiting. It was stupid, really, to think that she would come. Really stupid. But he had to try. He had to see if she would come to him, or –

"Stefan, long time no see," said a voice behind him, and he licked his lips, and those lingering feelings he had for her, they all came flooding through his memories. When he turned and saw Katherine, his lost long love, he didn't know what to think anymore.

He still had this undeniable feeling for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lexie is going to be a bit of a person you'll kinda hate, so sorry for all those Lexie fans out there, but worry not; she'll come around….eventually.**

**So what is John's plan? What does he intend to do? And Stefan and Katherine? And will Damon and Bonnie get along to find Elena?**

**~~~Inputs are much appreciated! They will make me write faster, even though I'm busy, it **_**will **_**help motivate me in getting it done quicker. So if you want another chapter quick, REVIEW -please and thank you!**

**And they just make my day, in a better mood to write (:**


	22. Chapter 22

"Stefan," said a voice in his ear. Stefan woke up and saw Elena.

"Elena?" he whispered, his hand reaching up to her.

"No, it's Katherine," said Katherine, giggling.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked, confused.

He woke up in cold sweat.

On his bed.

"You're finally awake," said a girl toward where his window was.

"Katherine, what…what did you do?" Stefan asked, he remembered seeing her, waiting for her, and then he blacked out for some reason. He figured it had to do to the lack of blood…

"I'm here to help you Stefan," Katherine replied.

"With what?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"You're…drinking problem," Katherine said, a wicked smile playing on her lips. "Since Damon doesn't really know how to control himself either, and he failed at trying to make you stop drinking, I guess I can help you."

"How would you do that?" Stefan asked.

"By telling you that it's okay to drink blood. That you don't have a problem," Katherine replied.

~XX~

"I just want you to know that I am not doing this for you," Bonnie told Damon, glaring at him.

"I know," Damon said following her to the basement, where Bonnie set up a ritual to find Elena.

"Tell me something, Damon, since when did you care about anyone but yourself?" Bonnie asked coldly.

"Since I met Elena," Damon said truthfully.

"Really? What about…that Katherine girl, the one that you and Stefan…"Bonnie trailed off, and Damon's jaw tightened. It was typical of girls to tell each other everything.

"Look, Bonnie. I know have done things that…that I'm not proud of, but I am not going to kid myself thinking that I can be something else. Whether you like it or not, I am a vampire. I drink blood. I get it that you think I am bad, but right now, I think we can set aside our differences to help Elena. Whoever has her, for whatever reason, I just know, it can't be good."

"But I don't understand. Why for Elena? Why are you doing this for her?" Bonnie looked at Damon solemnly. "What does Elena mean to you?"

~XX~

"Can I call my friend? Aunt Jenna?" Elena asked her uncle.

"Your aunt knows you're with me," John said.

"Then my friends?" Elena asked.

"You mean the Salvatores?" John asked, laughing, "no not them."

"Okay, I think I played whatever the heck you're doing for too long, I am going to get out of this car, John, if you don't tell me what you're doing right now," Elena said. John sighed and stopped the car to the side. "So, are you going to talk?"

"Elena, when I tell you this, do not freak out on me, okay?" John asked.

"I'm the one asking questions, John," Elena said.

"I released Katherine," John said. Elena gasped inside.

"You what- why?" Elena asked.

"Yes, why do you ask? Well, she knows something that we do not," John said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"It's about an ancient legend…it's called the moon stone," John said. "And she knows its whereabouts. I want it; Katherine can get it for me."

"Okay," Elena said slowly, "and what does this…have to do with me?"

"Well you see here, Katherine doesn't like you," John said, he looked at Elena then. "She wants to kill you."

"Wonderful," Elena muttered.

"And I am just taking you away from Katherine," John said. "You do know why she wants to kill you, right?"

"Not really. I haven't even met the girl," Elena said.

"Well, you did take her lover, Stefan," John said. "And I think you do know the history between them. How she is cursed with the Salvatore brothers. I just wanted to let you see how it turns out to be with them. Elena, they are no good for you, and I really want you to stop being with them. It is for your own safety."

"If you really care about me, then you would take me back," Elena said.

John didn't talk for the longest time.

"As much as I am going to regret this, I will take you back." John started the car. "And this shows how much I care about you."

~XX~

The doorbell rang just then. "I'll get it," Bonnie said, going upstairs, and Damon followed her, because he had nothing to do alone in the basement.

Caroline was at the door, and she was staggering in. "Can I come in?" she slurred.

"Invite her in," Damon commanded. Bonnie did, and Caroline collapsed in the house.

"What…"Bonnie looked at Damon accusingly, as if he turned Caroline, but Damon shook his head.

"She just needs blood, really bad. It happens with newly turned vampires," Damon said.

"Get her blood," Bonnie said.

"But-"

".Blood." Bonnie said, looking over at her friend, being so weak and pale, and…a vampire.

"Okay," Damon said, sighing. He needed to find Elena as soon as possible, but this too was important, he guessed.

~XX~

The first thing Elena did was call Stefan. She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer. She looked at her contacts over to Damon, and paused. She wasn't ready to speak to him yet, and she didn't know why. She thought first she needed to sort of the feelings she had for him. And truthfully, she did want to talk to Damon, who could comfort her. But she didn't. Not now.

Elena went to Bonnie's house, the only place she could think of, and wondered about John's weirdness lately. After he dropped her off at her house, he just left, and Elena didn't know where. She just hoped that whatever her uncle did, it wouldn't hurt the ones she cared about.

When she rang the doorbell, Bonnie opened it, and looked so relieved and shocked all at once.

"Elena! We were looking all over for you!" Bonnie said, hugging Elena.

"We?" Elena didn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, Damon was worried," Bonnie replied, her brown eyes looking at Elena. Elena's heart swelled a little, and she was a little flustered.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked, wondering if he was there with Bonnie, half of her hoping he wasn't and the other half wished he was there.

"He… just said he had some things to do," Bonnie said, shrugging. Elena felt a little relieved and disappointed as well.

"Do you know where Stefan is?" Elena asked.

"Elena, I don't know if that's really a good-"

"Please tell me Bonnie, where is he? I need to see, I have to see Stefan," Elena pleaded. Elena could tell that Bonnie was debating whether or not to tell her.

"All I know is he's at the park, I _think_ maybe with his friend…the blonde one-"

"Thanks, Bonnie!" Elena called, as she ran there. Bonnie sighed at her best friend.

~XX~

Bonnie shut the door, and sighed as she went up to where Caroline was. She didn't think it was all that great for Elena to worry about Caroline at the time when she had to deal with Stefan. Bonnie hoped that it all worked out with Stefan. And now, she didn't think it would happen, she felt sad for Damon because, even though she hated to admit, he did truly care for her. And Damon was there for her, in which Stefan wasn't around.

Damon came in with the blood half an hour later, with the blonde vampire that she saw Stefan was with. She thought Stefan was with her at the park. If not her, then who?

"Hey Damon, Elena is here, actually," Bonnie said. Damon walked in the house, but Bonnie did not let the blonde vampire come in. She just stood at the doorway.

"Elena came here? She's here?" Damon asked Bonnie, "and you decide to tell me this now? You couldn't have called…."

"You were 'busy'," Bonnie said.

"Where is she then?" Damon asked.

"With Stefan, I told her that he was with…" Bonnie looked at Lexie, "you…"

"He's with Katherine," Lexie said.

"Katherine?" Damon asked in disbelief. "What is he doing with that…that ..."

"I don't know, but I can say they are…rekindling a bit," Lexie said, crossing her arms.

"What the heck is he doing?" Damon asked angrily. Elena _was_ missing, and here his brother, and as much as he hated it, Elena's _boyfriend_, he was with Katherine, doing whatever? Damon clenched his fists, and looked at Bonnie.

"Don't you like Katherine too?" Bonnie asked him.

"No," Damon said, looking away from Bonnie's gaze.

When he did see Katherine, and told her it wasn't nice seeing her, he wasn't lying. And Katherine told him there that she didn't love him, ever. And surprisingly Damon didn't find himself caring. Because maybe he didn't care, and he never did, or maybe, he knew, deep inside him, it would never be him. It was always Stefan that Katherine liked.

And what broke him more than anything was that Elena too, chose Stefan over him.

~XX~

"Don't you remember the days we use to watch the sunset, like old times?" Katherine asked, looking over at Stefan.

"Yeah," Stefan said, and he found himself smiling. Lately, he had been confused, but being with Katherine in the short time, it stirred the feelings that he had for her and that he stored ever since…she died.

"Tell me Stefan, if you don't feel anything for me, if you have a shred of feelings for me, kiss me," Katherine said to him, facing him, their faces only inches apart. "Don't break this thing that we had." Stefan looked at her, and turned away, his mind flashing to Elena and then he saw Katherine.

"Katherine," Stefan's throat caught, as he cupped Katherine's cheeks, and kissed her so sweetly, he could feel Katherine's smiling. He missed Katherine, he thought, he missed her…but there was also…

"Stefan," came a faint voice from behind. Stefan froze for a bit, and ended the kiss, taking a step back, bewildered, as he saw Elena watch standing there, looking confused and hurt.

"Elena, I didn't see you there," Stefan said weakly.

Elena choked back a tear, "Obviously."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, review please? Thanks (: **

**Motivate me to write faster.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Inspired by Season 3 (: _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks, Bonnie," Caroline said, as she drank some blood, feeling somewhat relieved.

"No problem…how are you…feeling?" Bonnie asked.

"Not that great, I mean it's as if every sense I have leveled up or something," Caroline said, then she frowned. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?"Bonnie asked as she sat on the bed next to Caroline, "why would I hate you?"

"I'm a …a…vampire," Caroline whispered.

"Yeah," Bonnie gulped, "but you're still Caroline."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Caroline smiled at the thought of it. "But, do you think, would my mother accept me? Would Matt?"

"Of course they would, Caroline," Bonnie assured her.

"Isn't tonight the fall festival outside?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, but who's going?" Bonnie said, checking her cell phone but there was no call from Elena.

"You're right," Caroline frowned. "I just want to sleep."

"Vampires sleep?" Bonnie joked.

~XX~

It all happened so fast to Elena, in a blink of an eye. Literally.

Katherine plunged for Elena, and just in a flash of movement, Damon had Katherine with his hands, fighting, while Stefan…Elena didn't want to think about, while Stefan ran away. He ran away from her. From the problem that was going to happen between them. Katherine too, quickly left from Damon's grasp.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, searching Elena's face.

"No," Elena croaked, because she wasn't okay mentally. She didn't know how to register what just happened. What was going to happen with her and Stefan? Did Stefan…did he cheat on her? Was that what his aloof act was? Because he saw Katherine again, and he loved her again?

"Where did she hurt you-"

"My heart, it hurts so badly, Damon. Stefan and Katherine…" Elena shook her head, and forced herself not to cry. Especially not in front of Damon. Damon's face was full of concern, and he cursed under his breath, and looked away, as he crossed his arms.

"You need to talk to him," Damon told her.

"I don't need this now," Elena turned to leave, but Damon flashed in front of her, and she saw- was that anger? – in his eyes.

"So what? You're just going to be depressed and mope around waiting for Stefan to put together his crap?" Damon nearly growled at her.

"Then- what do you want me to do? I can't do anything right now," Elena said.

"You could have talked to him. Communication, I heard, is really good in a relationship," Damon said.

"He didn't answer any of my phone calls or he won't even speak to me," Elena said angrily.

"Well then, we'll have to work on that, right? Did he tell you he loved you?" Damon asked.

"What?" Elena asked, confused to why Damon would ask that, and found herself blushing despite herself.

"I said did he ever say he loved you?" Damon asked again.

"Isn't that a little personal?" Elena asked.

"Just answer the question, Elena, it's not that hard," Damon said.

"He did," Elena said.

"Then if he loves you and you believe that, then don't you think that Stefan has it in him to talk to you? Whatever he's feeling and… whatever…he did. He can talk to you about it. But Elena, do not waste your time crying over spilled milk, because maybe you just need a break from all of Stefan's craziness," Damon said.

"A break?" Elena asked.

"Yep some sort of vacation type thing," Damon said.

"Maybe I do need to go out of here for a few days," Elena confessed. Instantly, for some reason, just being with Damon and his attitude with her, made her feel a little better. He always bought out this side of her that she wanted to not get out. She didn't feel like crying anymore because of Damon being with her. But there was still that puking feeling in her stomach every time she thought about how Katherine and Stefan kissed. And how Stefan told her he couldn't do it anymore. But Damon, she thought, kept her in check from going insane.

"Thanks, Damon, I needed that. No, I _do_ need that. Can we go somewhere tomorrow or something?" Elena asked.

"Sure," Damon said, "where to?"

"Surprise me," Elena said, as she looked up, and noticed that there was only , not even, an inch away from Damon's face and his dazzling sparkling blue eyes that caught her breath, and she started to close her eyes, but stopped, and awkwardly looked away. She bit her lip, "See you tomorrow…" she said, leaving as fast as she could, with her heart plummeting. She was filled with this sudden rush as she walked, being with Damon. Being with him made her have this crazy effect on her, a crazy affect to forget about Stefan. Maybe going on a short vacation would help her forget everything, every crazy thing that happened to her lately. She smiled then, and turned back, to see if Damon was still there, and he was, watching her, and he looked surprised for a second- maybe because she was smiling, but he then too shot his megawatt smile back at her.

Since she wasn't watching where she was going, she tripped on a branch on the ground.

~XX~

"It's so funny how she looks like me," Katherine said to Stefan, as they were making their way into the city. "Are you feeling okay, Stefan?"

"Yeah, I just…"Stefan trailed off and looked at the ground. It was weird; being with Katherine again. It was so different with Elena. And what was happening lately, he didn't know what to think, but that he needed help and Katherine was the one that understood him the most. And it felt so right to be with her again, to have kissed her sweetly.

"So tomorrow you want to head out of this town?" Katherine asked, looking at Stefan.

"Yes, I would like that," Stefan said, smiling at her.

They both went into the Salvatore house, and he saw Lexie looking from him to Katherine and raising an eyebrow.

"Stefan, do you have anything interesting going on in this town?" Lexie asked.

"Girls night out?" Katherine suggesting, smiling at the thought.

"Done," Lexie pulled Katherine outside, leaving Stefan alone in his house.

"We're finally alone, without any interference," said a voice behind him.

~XX~

"Mason," Tyler faked smiled at his uncle, and his father shot him a warning stare to be nicer to Mason.

"Wow, Tyler, you grew so tall!" Mason exclaimed, and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah, since it was ten years ago that you saw me, I think I obviously did," Tyler said, and his mother nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mason chuckled, as he hugged Tyler's father.

Tyler sighed, and glanced at his dad and Mason, and they were talking about something, and to him it seemed like some important matters.

"It's in my bag- and she's here in this town is why I came. I heard from some people," was all Tyler heard.

~XX~

Damon walked a few steps to his brother, and narrowed his eyes at Stefan. "Stefan, this is Katherine you're dealing with, and you need to straighten things out with Elena," Damon said.

"You can stay out of this," Stefan said, "I am doing nothing wrong."

"Killing people isn't wrong? Are you hearing yourself right now? I wouldn't say something like that, but you, Stefan? You would never say that. And me and you both know why," Damon said.

"I can't deal with Elena right now," Stefan said.

"You're just going to set aside her feelings for your own selfish self?" Damon asked his fists into balls.

"For now, yes, I need to live a little, Damon, and no one can stop me," Stefan said. But Damon already had a plan for Stefan to go back to the cell. Stefan glanced at his brother before, and to much of Damon's surprise, Stefan slammed in against the wall, and he didn't let Damon even think before punching him over and over again.

Damon tried to resist, but Stefan was too strong on who knew how much blood he drank for the past two days with Katherine, and lately Damon hadn't been drinking much blood.

The door opened as Katherine said, "There wasn't anything good-"she stopped mid sentence and looked at Damon on ground, looking helpless.

"Let's all go today. Right now," Stefan said, as he stepped over Damon's body, towards Katherine and them.

"Stefan, if you leave, don't you come back," Damon managed to say, lying on the floor, too weak to move because Stefan beat him up pretty badly. With all the blood that Stefan drank, there was no surprise that Stefan has much more Power than he had. Damon knew he probably looked pathetic- _him _getting beaten up by his little brother. Him, Damon Salvatore, who would kill someone in a split second, was sprawled on the floor and couldn't move because his kid brother beat him up. Because he couldn't save his brother from turning into the crazy vampire that he once used to be. It pained him so much, that it surprised him.

Stefan stopped at the door for a moment before he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Loved the Season 3 premiere of Vampire Diaries, [Tyler and Caroline 3 ]**

**All I can say is REVIEW~ and thank you guys so much that have! You guys help me write. And can make my day. Motivate me to write faster.**


	24. Chapter 24

_.So Sorry for the wait. But wait no more! I will update again! Sorry! I was busy as a bee and I had somewhat of a writer's block. But all is well. Enjoy. Ya'll don't have to worry to wait like for a month. Or two :P_

* * *

><p>He loved her. Katherine. She meant everything to him. Or, she <em>did<em>. Damon watched as Katherine smiled at Stefan- that same smile that she gave him, the smile that he thought was only meant for him, not Stefan. A mix of emotions whirled inside him. He didn't know if he should cry or laugh. Did he do something wrong? Or, was there…something wrong with him? There was no point in feeling anything. It was obvious even to a blind man that Katherine loved Stefan.

She always did.

"Damon?" Elena asked, snapping Damon out of his thought. He was driving to wherever, Elena next to him, and he forgot to turn left to the gas station so Elena could use the bathroom. He completely zoned out for a moment.

"Sorry," Damon apologized. Elena touched him, a light touch, but a touch that made him tingle no less, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He hated to make her worry. She shouldn't worry. Not about him.

"Just peachy," Damon replied, flashing Elena a fake smile. She didn't know Stefan left and probably for good. He was going to make her not know. He didn't want her to know because Stefan, being stupid right now, did not deserve Elena's tears.

Stefan left.

Stefan walked out on him. Damon didn't think that it would matter to him, but there was something inside of him gnawing inside, making him think how….how…_hurt _he was. No, he thought numbly, there is not hurt. He wasn't hurting; it was just a weird feeling because Stefan left him and hurt his pride by beating him up.

"-and I would like to kidnap a cat too," was what Damon heard.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think you can kidnap a cat," Damon said.

"So you were actually listening. Well, part of it. Did you hear what I just said?" Elena asked.

"That you want to kidnap a cat?" Damon answered. Elena sighed.

"You _weren't_ listening," Elena groaned. "You really are out of it today. What's gotten in your mind, Damon?" Elena paused. "Is it about…Stefan?"

"What about him?" Damon asked. He needed to focus. Elena was right; he was totally out of it. He needed to get slapped in the face or something to stop from getting all depressed. Because he was not depressed. Nope. Damon Salvatore did not get depressed. No such thing. Not in his vocabulary.

"Nothing," Elena tried to cover up. "Nothing at all. So…do you know where you're headed?" she asked instead.

No idea, thought Damon.

The thing was, he forgot about Elena's plan to go somewhere and leave Mystic Falls. Especially after what happened with Stefan. After Stefan left, Damon just kind of layed there, looking at the ceiling, even if he looked stupid, and just stared, not knowing what to think.

He was thinking a lot nowadays.

Then in the morning, Elena came to his house, looking all happy, that it just reminded him all over again why he was feeling weird. But seeing her made his day brighten a little. But he just wasn't feeling up to anything at that point.

"You know what, we should visit an old friend of mine," he suddenly brightened.

"Someone who doesn't want to kill you?" Elena joked, and Damon couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Actually, I have a bone to pick with her," Damon said.

~XX~

Caroline got the hang of being a vampire with the support of Bonnie, who was actually helpful, and Alaric- which she would have never guessed knew about vampires, they both helped her. Caroline smiled as she happily walked towards Matt's house.

"Oof!" came the voice she slammed into. Literally. Caroline frowned as she sensed something about the guy…. "Hey, watch where you're going," Tyler looked at her, their eyes meeting briefly, and something…some connection that Caroline totally did not believe in happened. She turned away, flustered, once a man was calling out to Tyler. "Coming Mason!"

Dumb jerk, she thought as she kept walking to Matt's house. She smiled then, thinking about Matt, but then her smile faltered a bit when she thought what would happen if he figured out she was a vampire.

He would still accept her, right?

~XX~

Elena followed Damon to an old looking place at the city they were in, trying to figure Damon out. Even though he told her he was fine, she knew he wasn't. she could tell by the way he wasn't making any snarky comments or having that Damon liveliness about him.

There was something definitely wrong with him.

Which added to her many other problems, such as Stefan. Elena's heart clenched then, thinking about Stefan. She knew he just needed time. And she had to talk with Damon about Stefan, helping him, again.

"Here we are," Damon announced as they entered the building. "Jill!" he called, and a girl, about the same age as Elena herself, appeared from the door. She was short but had long black hair and almond shaped eyes, her eyes only looking at Damon.

"Damon…" the girl said, "what an unpleasant surprise."

"Aw, come on Jill, it has been what, five years?" Damon asked.

"Fifty," Jill corrected. "And if I am not mistaken, you came here to tell me something. Some help, I presume?"

"Not now," Damon said. Jill smiled bitterly, then looking at Elena, her eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" Jill asked bluntly.

"I'm Elena," Elena replied, feeling heated by the sharp gaze of this Jill woman.

"Elena. Huh, you sure the heck look like Katherine-" Jill stopped. "Damon, speaking of Katherine, did you know….she stopped by here not too long ago? In fact, she was with Stefan."

Elena's heart leaped.

"Stefan was with Katherine?" Elena asked. Somehow, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised, but the fact still remained. Stefan left Mystic Falls?

"That's not important-"Damon was cut off by Elena.

"Damon," Elena turned to Damon, looking at him. "We have to get Stefan back."

"Yeah. And how do you suppose we do that?" Damon asked, looking away from her. Elena wanted to ask him why he looked so down right now, but that could wait until she was alone with him.

"We can think of something," Elena said.

"I'll help. My powers have been a little rusty since no one visits me anymore," Jill suggested. Elena smiled at Jill, and turned to Damon, but he walked out the door.

~XX~

Lexie didn't like Katherine. It wasn't that Katherine had that much of a horrible personality; it was just that how the way Katherine changed Stefan. Because this Stefan, right now, was not her best friend Stefan.

She was going to change that though. And she knew another girl that just might be able to help. She looked through Stefan's phone that she picked up when he didn't take it. It had the caller 'Elena' on it. Lexie took a deep breath. She wanted Stefan back.

And hit call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter will get much more intense :) Please Review, and thank you so much! I will update as soon as possible! These past weeks have been crazy, but your reviews will be most helpful to see if I am doing nay or good on my story.


	25. Chapter 25

Caroline stopped at Matt's doorstep. She couldn't do this. She couldn't tell Matt. He was an innocent bystander by all this and he didn't need to know about crazy things like vampires. She bit her lip and turned around, thinking to herself, coward.

Caroline walked towards her house where she saw Tyler and his uncle, Mason. She frowned. There was something about Mason, the way he-

Mason whipped his head to her direction, and their gazes locked. Caroline quickly looked away, knowing that Tyler too, turned his head to Caroline's direction. Caroline couldn't help but think what a weird person Mason was. And how Tyler was such a jerk. Though when Caroline looked at Tyler's chocolate brown eyes she could see, and sense…there was a fear inside him.

_Oh yeah right_, Caroline thought, _the only thing Tyler would fear is not having a date to a party or something. _

~XX~

Stefan looked as Katherine was calling whomever on the phone. He didn't notice Lexie was missing. "Hello?" Katherine asked on the phone. There was a smile on her lips, and Stefan couldn't help but notice how different Katherine and Elena's smiles were. Katherine's smile was twisted and full of mischief. Elena's smile was shy and bashful and…Stefan shook his head. Elena was history. There was nothing with them anymore. He broke whatever they had.

"Wonderful, you're in Mystic Falls?" Katherine said. "Mason, I want it. You know more than I do, that I want it. And you know where it is? Fine. Consider it done. I will be there; you don't have to worry about that. I just wonder where you plan on finding it. Okay. Bye." Katherine hung up the phone and looked over at Stefan.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing," Katherine replied though Stefan knew it was something.

"Okay then, you said we're going back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked, somehow something inside him feeling uneasy. He couldn't get Damon's eyes out of his head. Those accusing eyes. And what he did to Damon.

_No_, he thought angrily, Damon _locked me up, he should get punished. He only cares about himself._

"Yes. I have some…unfinished business to attend to," Katherine said.

~XX~

"Lexie?" Elena asked on the phone, outside of Jill's house.

"Elena. I know we haven't started on the right foot. But I need to tell you something. It's about what Katherine wants to do, and I always had a feeling she wanted this," Lexie told her in a rush.

"What…is it?" Elena asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's called the Moon Stone, and Katherine wants it. You know Mason Lockwood, yeah?" Lexie didn't give Elena time to answer, "Well, Mason and Katherine are…what you call friends, if you can even say that, and they want to get the Moon Stone. The thing is…" Lexie paused for a minute. "I have it."

~XX~

"So you're saying that we should go back to Mystic Falls, go to this Lexie girl, who is Stefan's BFF, trust her word on having this…Moon Stone thing-" Damon was cut off.

"No, Damon, there is such thing as a Moon Stone," Jill said. "I think what this Lexie says isn't such a lie. You should go check it out, if anything. I will try to do some research on it, and give you a call if I find out anything."

"Thanks, Jill," Elena smiled as she and Damon walked out.

"What if it's some kind of trap?" Damon asked. "I mean what if Lexie wants to kill us or something?"

"Damon, this is as close to anything we have," Elena said. "It was weird that Mason Lockwood came here, if anything." She bit her lip thinking about how if Mason was a werewolf…would that make…

"Mason is a werewolf," Damon said flatly. "I don't understand why he would be working with Katherine, who is a vampire…I mean one bite of a werewolf and I am dead. Therefore, I need to kill the threat."

"You're going to kill Mason?" Elena asked, appalled. Damon shrugged.

"Why not? Kill two birds with one stone. Kill Mason and then Katherine, if possible," Damon said. Elena looked down at the ground. She remembered that Stefan told her about how Damon and him loved Katherine. She now wondered if Damon still loved Katherine. "What? Why are you looking all sad and mushy like?" Elena swallowed

"Damon, do you….still love Katherine?" Elena asked hesitantly. She knew Damon didn't like to get into details about his life. He was, in a way, kind of sensitive when it came to the things he didn't want to talk about. She was ready for him to yell at her, to get mad at her to punch her in the face- anything.

Damon was silent.

Elena looked over at Damon, who to her surprise, was looking down at her with his intense blue eyes, the night just intensifying his gaze. His blue eyes sparkled. "There was a time…" Damon took a deep breath his eyes still trained on hers. She thought she was going to drown in his ocean blue eyes, "… that I _did_ love Katherine. But… now? I find it funny I even ever liked her," he finally replied, and the way he said it, the way he was looking at her made her shiver inside- in a good way. Their faces were only inches apart, and the only thing that Elena could think of was-

Damon leaned back and was walking again. Just like that, all thoughts and fantasies of whatever she was going to do with Damon vanished. Elena's heart pounded as she came to a realization. If she did ever, not saying she did, but if she did ever like Damon, did Damon even feel the same way to her? Could he ever?

She knew Damon both his bad and his good. Even though he didn't show his good side, she knew Damon was an honest to good guy, even if he did have a temper or liked to kill people. More than that, Damon cared about her safety. He cared about her, and he did care about innocent people, such in the case of the weird vampire that came to town.

"Come on, there is a full moon tonight, and I think you know what that means," Damon called to her from the car. Elena glanced at him, and he had a wicked smile.

"Damon," Elena said as she went towards the car, "you have to promise me something." Damon looked up and their gazes met.

"Anything," Damon said, his voice low and deep, and Elena couldn't help it…_hot_.

Before Elena could lose the ability to speak she said, "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid with Mason Lockwood." She didn't want to think about Damon getting bitten.

Damon raised his eyebrow and flashed a smile. "I promise." He got in the car as Elena did too. "Besides," he said, "what in the world would you do without me?"

Elena smiled, and playfully hit him, but her smile faltered once she did think about what it would be like if she didn't meet Damon Salvatore.

XXXXXX

**Hehehe. So you know how I said this would be intense? Uh,errr, I realized this one had to be the beginning of what was about to come. The next chapter will be more into the gory stuff. Stay tuned, and REVIEW.**

**Thank you for all those of you that have! You make me motivated, therefore making me write my very best.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Well, Mason, you never told me you had some family," Katherine said as she got in the car with Mason, looking at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Better for you not to know," Mason sighed, looking at Katherine longingly. He leaned to her, but she leaned back and looked at him seductively.

"We have to find the Moon Stone first, and then we can…" Katherine trailed her fingers across Mason's jaw. Mason grunted.

"Well, I have to go tell Tyler that I will be right back," Mason sighed. "He's scared about the transformation." Mason got out of the car and met with Tyler, who was waiting for him. "Tyler," Mason said as he walked up to Tyler. Tyler turned to Mason with a grim expression on his face.

"Mason-"

"Tyler, I just have to tell you this. Your transformation will happen in a couple of days. But I will be there with you to guide you," Mason said gently, and Tyler visibly relaxed.

"Look, I never asked for this and to do something like turning to a big freaky looking dog-"

"Werewolf," Mason corrected.

"Fine. Werewolf. To be something like a werewolf is just beyond anything," Tyler said. "And, I'm scared," Tyler said in a low voice.

Mason clamped his hands on Tyler's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "When you transform, I will be there," Mason said, "I promise."

~XX~

Stefan walked into his house. He replayed the memory of Damon telling him not to come. It took him so much times to recite what he was going to tell Damon. Ever since Katherine said she had to go back to Mystic Falls, there was a feeling gnawing on him. He didn't want to see her. In fact, he would be content on not seeing her or Damon.

Especially Damon.

This is my house, Stefan thought. I shouldn't be shunned because of what Damon says.

Which led to him to think where in the world Damon was. He was always gone, somewhere, maybe chasing down women, or even killing them. Or he might even be with Elena.

Stefan swallowed. He knew he didn't like seeing Damon and Elena. Maybe that was hope for him? he thought. He still had feelings…

"Stefan!" Caroline said. Stefan turned around, surprised to see Caroline, out of all people, at his house.

"Caroline…"Stefan said, his voice trailing off. He never not liked Caroline. She was a jumpy, too enthusiastic person.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here," Stefan flatly.

"No, silly!" Caroline laughed. "I mean haven't you went on the dark side?"

"The dark side?" Stefan asked, frowning, thinking about all those people he killed.

"Look, I'm a vampire too. Well, I just turned kind of recently, and I know for a fact that killing people is bad. Stefan- you out of anyone, I wouldn't have thought will kill people," Caroline said, looking at him, pouting a little. Stefan averted his gaze and looked at the ground.

"You don't know me," Stefan said.

"Yes, I do. So does Elena. And we know you are trying to be what vampires are not-"

"Caroline, vampires are predators. We kill. We have no feelings. We shut down emotions," Stefan said angrily, looking at her. Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"No, Stefan. That's not true. I am probably even more emotional as a vampire that I ever was as a human," Caroline said. "And…" Caroline trailed off and Stefan looked up at her, seeing her sad. "I had no one, Stefan. No one to tell me what I should do as a vampire or I shouldn't do as a vampire. I was alone, Stefan. But I know, as I am sure every other vampire knows that they have a thing called choice."

"Choice?" Stefan asked.

"The choice to be those vampires that everyone is so afraid of or to prove them wrong. And prove them wrong by not killing people. Because there is another way to drink blood than to kill people. And you were doing it before Stefan. You're just not fighting it anymore," Caroline said.

It was silent for awhile.

Stefan didn't know what to say so instead he said, "You never did tell me why you were snooping around my house."

~XX~

Lexie handed Elena a rock that was abnormally big and pale that you could almost see through it.

"This is the Moon Stone," Lexie said. "This is what you can hold against Katherine and Stefan. Which, by the way, they are here."

"What?" Elena asked disbelieving.

"Yep. Katherine came here to go with Mason Lockwood to find the Moon Stone. But the thing is, where Mason Lockwood thought he hid it was wrong, because I have it, and I am entrusting you to keep it," Lexie said.

"Why?" Damon asked, crossing his arms. "There has to be a reason why you're giving us this thing and not wanting anything in return? Why are you helping us? It's no secret you hate my guts."

"Make no mistake Damon," Lexie sneered, "I do hate you. But this is for Stefan."Lexie turned to Elena. "I have seen the way Stefan had changed, and you, Elena are so good for him. I haven't seen him this happy since forever." Lexie gave out a bitter laugh. She sighed. "Well, I gave you what you guys wanted, and if you need me, I will be here to ."

With that she left.

Elena turned to Damon. "Here, I want you to keep it," she said.

"Elena-" Damon began and Elena cut him off, taking his hand.

"Damon, you know you can keep things hidden well. And this thing is important, clearly, so until we know what to do with it, you keep it," Elena said, handing him the Moon Stone, and closing his hands.

"Fine," Damon said, putting it in his pocket. "I just hope that Katherine and Stefan stay away from us as far as possible." Damon clenched his jaw thinking about Stefan.

"You said you would help me get him back," Elena said.

"Well, I think that the easiest thing to do with him is give him a speech about his good two shoe award that he lost, and maybe he will get back with us," Damon said as they walked to Elena's house.

Elena stopped and Damon looked up to see Jonathan Gilbert standing there, watching them as if they were going to kill somebody. "John," Elena said, nodding.

Her uncle didn't do anything but walk past them.

"He's kind of weird," Damon commented. Elena sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Damon, he's doing his own little thing," Elena said.

"Elena!" Elena's aunt Jenna came and hugged her. "How was your field trip?"

"Field trip?" Elena asked, confused, looking at Damon. Damon smiled sheepishly. He hoped she had some telepathic power to know that was the lie he fed her aunt about their little trip.

"Yes! To the zoo. About some biology…" Elena's aunt pursed her lips and looked at Damon. "Oh, hello Damon, it's so rude of us to not let you in. Come inside, and I will make tea and I would love to her all about your field trip to the zoo. It has been ages since I ever been into the zoo." Jenna babbled on and when Elena gave Damon a look, Damon shrugged.

"The zoo?" Elena asked, smiling despite herself.

"Hey, I don't know where your high school goes for a field trip nowadays," Damon whispered back.

~XX~

Jeremy scratched his head and looked at his uncle coming to him. "Hello, Jeremy," John greeted him. "What are you doing?" John looked at where Jeremy's was, and Jeremy could see his uncle wasn't too happy about what he was looking at. "A girl?"

"Yeah. I think she came new in town, and I want to talk to her again," Jeremy said.

"Again?" John asked.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Jeremy asked annoyed.

"Jeremy, you shouldn't talk to her or her family," John said.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked, now pissed off. He overheard John talking to Elena about not hanging with the Salvatore brothers, now he was going to drill on him to who not hang out with?

"Because, they just have a reputation of being not so good people," John shrugged.

"They just moved in here," Jeremy argued. "I'm pretty sure that Anna is a nice girl."

~XX~

"I could have sworn it was here," Mason said, frustrated.

"Well, it is not," Katherine said tiredly. "I think you might have misplaced it."

"Yeah…"Mason frowned even more deeply.

"Oh way to go," Katherine said grimly. "Now what?"

"We'll find it," Mason said. "I just…I am going to go and check somewhere else, okay? And I will tell you if it's there or not."

"So, I guess I will meet you later," Katherine said, already leaving.

"Yeah," Mason said distractedly. He searched a little more in the small cave he put it, and shrugged his shoulders. If anything, it was probably at the Lockwood mansion, under the stairs, where he was sure he put it there too.

He turned around to go up and as he went further into the woods since Katherine rode off in the car, saw Damon Salvatore and the other guy- Alaric was it? Standing there looking at him.

"Well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore," Mason said, smirking.

"Look what the werewolf dropped in," Damon commented. "I have been meaning to chat with you."

"Oh, no, Damon, by all means, can I go first?"Mason asked. He could already feel the tension between him and Damon.

"Go…right ahead," Damon said.

"Your brother, Stefan, a little birdie told me, is having trouble keeping his fangs to himself," Mason said and narrowed his eyes. "So if he kills another person Damon, by being a Lockwood and protecting this town, this means that I will personally get rid of him."

Something inside Damon snapped as Mason felt himself fall to the ground.

"I have a sudden urge to suck the life out of somebody's body- have one to spare?" Damon said baring his fangs.

Mason pushed Damon off of him.

"Make no mistake, Damon, I heard you were even in the little Mystic Falls council," Mason said, "and you know as well as I, that if Stefan kills another person, and I know it is him, I will kill him. For the safety of everyone."

"How rich Mason, Stefan isn't a threat," Damon said.

"He already has killed people here and one more is crossing the line," Mason warned.

"If you so much as put your paws on Stefan, I will personally make sure you die right then and there," Damon threatened. Mason could see Alaric trying to talk Damon out of everything.

"Damon, you don't need to make enemies," Alaric told Damon.

"You should listen to him, Damon, he's right. You don't want me as an enemy," Mason said. "Heck, we can even be friends."

"I'd rather let you kill me than to be your friend," Damon said, and with that, Damon vanished.

"I'm sorry, Mason, no hard feelings?" Alaric said to him.

"You shouldn't associate yourself with him," was all Mason said before he left to go to Tyler's house. Mason looked up at the sky, and knew that it was only in a matter of days when he and Tyler were going to turn.

~XX~

"Jonathan Gilbert what brings you here?" Pearl asked him, looking down on him.

"I heard some new people arrived, and thought I might greet them," John lied.

"I'm sure," Pearl said. She grimaced and looked at him. "What is it that you want?"

"We have a werewolf on our hands and we need to kill him. Mason Lockwood, and if I am not mistaking, the mayor too. I have people already going to go after Mason and the mayor but I think you should know and be careful about them. They will turn in a couple of days. And you know about werewolves," John said, looking at Pearl. "One bite and you die."

~XX~

After Caroline went to lying to Stefan about why she was at their house, she quickly rang up Elena.

"Elena! Stefan is at his house! I just had a little chat with him," Caroline informed Elena.

"What- how did you meet him at his house?" Elena asked. Caroline rolled her eyes even though Elena couldn't see.

"Because I was at his house and he came," Caroline explained.

"Wait- Caroline what were you doing at their house?" Elena asked.

"Because- hey! That is not important right now," Caroline said. "I'm just saying. He's here."

"Yeah, Lexie already told me and Damon," Elena said.

"Damon?" Caroline had to raise her eyebrow and she smiled. "Oooh, Elena-"

"We just had to do some things," Elena cut her off before she could say anything more.

"Sure," Caroline said, still grinning. "Anything new?"

"We have one thing, but we need to discuss later, with me you and Bonnie," Elena said.

"Sure thing," Caroline said and they said their goodbyes, and Caroline hung up. She took a deep breath and knocked on Matt's.

She was going to tell him.

"Hey Caroline," Matt said. "Finally talking to me now, huh?" he smiled and she smiled too.

"There's something I have to tell you. But promise you won't freak out or anything," Caroline said.

"Sure," Matt said, looking at her weirdly. "Come on in." As she went in, Caroline thought she was going to chicken out. But she didn't.

And explained to him everything.

Matt was silent for a few moments. "So, do you hate me?" Caroline asked.

Matt shook his head. "Vicky," he said in a strangled voice. He stood up abruptly. "Caroline. I- this is too much to just take in. You a vampire? A monster?" Caroline flinched. "Just…Get out."

"But Matt-"

"Get out!" Matt said more sternly and Caroline was shaking, not knowing if she should stay or go. "Now, Caroline, before I tell everyone."

"Okay," Caroline said, and she could feel tears coming to her as she ran out of the house as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going, and not caring. It happened. What she feared the most. Matt rejected her. Matt called her a monster. Maybe that was what she was.

~XX~

Mason heard it. A metal screeching noise as he went to his house, and it pained him that he had to drop to his knees, and then someone pounded something hard, metal, silver, his weakness on his head as he closed his eyes into darkness.

~XX~

Damon was not in the mood for anything. Especially not what awaited him at his house.

"Hello, brother," Stefan greeted him as Damon went inside the house.

Damon froze, his whole body tensing up as he looked at his brother. A whirlwind of thoughts, comments went through his mind as he stared down his brother.

The doorbell rang and Damon closed his eyes, knowing who it was and not wanting her to be in the part of it.

Stefan opened the door and greeted her. "Hello, Elena," Stefan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So. Next chapter everything is going to happen. Stuffs going down, ya'll!**

**Please review and thank you! Tune in next time (:**


	27. Chapter 27

_**I think you guys hate me. Wow, I am such an idjit! I haven't updated for months! AHH! Don't you worry guys, I will deff update again- weekly, I hope. I just want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing. Trust me; your reviews make me want to write again. I mean regardless if you review or not, I will**____**eventually**____**write, but maybe not so quickly ;). Thank you for taking the time to review. You guys are ah-mazing.**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Caroline didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. _Just let me go to the woods, and get lost._ She looked around her, with nothing, but the trees and the faint chirping of birds. It was calm and quiet in the forest. Away from everything. Away from Matt's rejection. Just thinking about it, made Caroline's tears come again.

There was a shaking.

Caroline stepped towards it. Nothing could hurt her, now that she was a vampire. If it was some murderer, she could easily go away from it.

"Tyler?" she asked, surprised by how calm her voice was, even though she was crying. Tyler looked at her, his black eyes landing on her.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked. And the first thing Caroline noticed was that he had bags under his eyes. He didn't look like he was crying, but he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I can ask you the same question," Caroline said, sniffing.

"What are you doing here- crying?" Tyler asked again.

"I don't think you really care," Caroline sniffed.

"You're right. I don't care. I just care of what a vampire is doing here. Do you know you're near where I tur-"Tyler stopped like he said too much closed his mouth and looked away. Caroline narrowed her eyes, all the sadness gone. For now.

"Turn?" Caroline asked. She blinked at him, suddenly interested.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Nothing," Tyler said.

"Whatever it is, I can help," Caroline offered.

"Why would you want to help me?" Tyler laughed without humor. "You're a vampire and I'm a-"

"How do you know I'm a vampire? And what are _you_?" Caroline asked. Tyler was definitely not a vampire.

"I know stuff," Tyler said. "And I don't need to tell you what I am."

"You're welcome. I wanted to simply help, but since you have to be all macho and manly, you don't need my help," Caroline said. She turned to leave.

"Wait," Tyler said in a low voice, almost like a growl. Caroline turned slightly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I do need help," Tyler admitted.

"Where's Mason?" Caroline blurted, but she instantly regretted. Something about Tyler's face said it all. His whole expression darkened, and he clenched his teeth.

"I wouldn't know. He hasn't said anything, even though he's suppose to…" Tyler trailed off.

"Turn you. Help you turn," Caroline said, fitting all the pieces together. "Tyler Lockwood, are you a werewolf?"

~XX~

No one moved. It seemed as if time had stopped. Elena didn't dare to go in the house. The last person on Earth she expected to see was standing right in front of her. The last person she wanted to meet was there, in front of her. The love of her life was right in front of her.

And she didn't know what to say to him.

"Why don't you come in?" Stefan said to her, looking at her, raising an eyebrow, teasingly. As if they were still…as if _nothing_happened.

"Why don't you leave?" Damon suggested, he stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Stefan.

"I just want to know why she's here, she obviously came here for something," Stefan said, looking at Damon. Elena could feel the tension in the air. Judging by Damon's face, he wasn't too happy.

"And she obviously is not here for you," Damon flashed his brilliant smile.

Stefan looked across Damon's shoulders. "I thought we had a better relationship," Stefan said to Elena.

"You want to talk, Stefan?" Elena asked, gritting her teeth. She was ready. Just a second ago, something ticked, and she was ready to talk to him. Talk some sense to him.

"Not really, there's nothing much to say, is there?" Stefan asked. It was as if an arrow pierced her heart when she saw Katherine behind Stefan, wrapping an arm around him.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" she asked lazily.

"I am just leaving," Elena said, turning around, going as fast as she could. Tears threatened to spill.

"Elena," Damon called, easily catching up with her.

"I can't, Damon, I don't-" Elena shook her head.

"Do you still love him?" Damon asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. She glanced at Damon and watched his jaw clench.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled, much to Elena's surprise. She looked at Damon with confusion. What was he doing? "Stefan! Come here, now."

Stefan instantly came in front of Damon and was greeted by Damon's fist. Elena stood there, dumbfounded. "Damon-stop!" Elena cried.

"Oh -this is the fun part," a voice said behind her. Elena saw Katherine next to her, watching and smiling. "Poor little Damon. Don't try to interfere. Stefan's not going to fight because, well, there's nothing to fight for. I mean he's definitely not going to fight over _you_."

"Stefan, I made a mistake," Damon said to Stefan when he was on the ground. "I fought you because of some stupid whiny little brat girl," Damon sneered and turned his head at Katherine, who looked baffled. "She's not worth it. I'm figuring this out now. Kind of sad, huh? I'm looking at her, and then I see it," Damon picked up Stefan by the shirt, and he shook his head. Elena's heard pounded, what was Damon doing? What was getting into him? He was so _unpredictable_. "I see that…I…" Damon pushed Stefan back, so Stefan stumbled. Stefan regarded Damon cautiously. Damon took a few steps back, as if he was drunk.

Elena wanted to say something to Damon, to calm him down, but suddenly Damon froze, not saying anything anymore, even though she wanted him to say something. She wanted him to finish what he was going to say.

But he just vanished, leaving her with Stefan alone since Katherine randomly left.

She locked eyes with Stefan. "I still love you Stefan, I just…want you to know that," Elena said.

"I know," Stefan whispered. "But…we can't be together. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't understand!" Elena said angrily. "Because Katherine popped up?"

"Yes, Elena," Stefan growled, coming towards Elena, staring at her hard. "That is _exactly_why. Katherine showed here. She's alive. And now that she's here, I am seeing here- I can't lie to myself, Elena. She reminded me who I am. Who I use to be."

"Used to," Elena said, "what you _used_ to be, not what you are now."

"I think I was always that person inside. Katherine just helped me unlock it," Stefan said. He looked at Elena, and it was getting dark, but she could still see his eyes bright, and staring at her.

"You're not going to give up," Elena said forcefully. "No matter what Stefan, I believe that you'll do the right thing."

Stefan gave her one last look before her too left, leaving her completely and utterly alone.

~XX~

His first kill since forever. It felt good to Damon. Killing someone getting blood, it made him feel alive, as ironic as that sounded for a vampire. Elena was going to be mad, sure, but who cares? She still loves Stefan. Damon frowned. Maybe he never had a chance. Stefan always won. Katherine chose him and Elena chose him.

"Damon," said a voice behind him. He saw Elena's friend Bonnie the witch looking at him, and she looked panicked.

Maybe he should kill her too, just to make Elena even more mad. Because right now, he wasn't in the greatest moods. Of course Elena still loved Stefan. What did he expect?

"I need your help. I hate asking you of this, but I just need your help," Bonnie said.

"Ask my goody two show little brother," Damon said absently.

"No, you're the only one who can help me with this," Bonnie said. Damon looked over to the witch and narrowed his eyes.

"And if I don't want to help you?" Damon asked.

"Oh," Bonnie smiled a little, knowing this was going to happen. "It's about the new vampire that dropped in asking for you. I think he wanted to kill you, for whatever stupid thing you did in the past."

"Oh yeah?" Damon asked. "Well, see here, I am kind of not in the mood, so you can tell that-"

"Damon," Bonnie cut him off. "I am trying to help you and you'll be helping me." Bonnie took a deep breath. "I think I found the vampire."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you guys liked! (:**

**My motivation = when people review. Or when I watch the show.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I literally have not updated in over a year. I had a huge writer's block on this wonderful first ever story of mine, and I think now I am back on track. I apologize to everyone. In this story, and most like the rest of my stories, I don't really ever have a plan. I just write, and whatever comes to me, comes to me. That's just how I am on my writing. With this story, I always planned on writing like 60 chapters or so, but again, writer's block, and I didn't know the direction. Now? Well, I think I know where I may take this. **

**Thank you everyone who is still on for this ride. I didn't quit nor will I until I finish this! TVD has been always my favorite book/show. I read it in 2005 and when the show came, I was so excited.**

**And please excuse my bad writing from a year ago. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So we need a plan," Damon said logically.

"We have to get Stefan too-" Bonnie got interrupted.

"Oh no, we are not getting Stefan on this. You asked me, remember?" Damon asked, annoyed about his brother. Can people just shut up about Stefan for one second?

"Okay fine," Bonnie said. "What about Elena?"

"You know what the really funny thing is, Bonnie?" Damon asked. He didn't allow her to answer. "Out of everyone in this entire town, I dislike you the most."

"Feelings mutual, Damon," Bonnie said.

"But when I'm just pissed off at the world, it seems like the only person I can tolerate right now is you," Damon finished. "Funny isn't it?"

"Very," Bonnie agreed. "So much things have been happening, I don't even want to get involved."

"Yeah? Well I'm in the middle of it all," Damon said.

"Damon, you love being the center of attention," Bonnie laughed without humor.

"Nope. Only on some occasions. What I'm in the middle of right now? Not feeling it," Damon said.

"Damon?" he and Bonnie heard someone call.

"Caroline? Is that you?" Bonnie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes," Caroline said. She looked scared and frightened.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing, just that I have Tyler locked up," Caroline said. "He's a werewolf."

"One bite and you die," Damon sing-songed.

"I know that," Caroline glared at Damon. "He hasn't started yet though, and he's alone. And I'm looking for Mason."

"Mason?" Damon's nose crinkled. "Where could that doggy have gone?"

"I don't know," Caroline said, her shoulder sagging. "But all I know is Tyler needs help."

"Yeah, no I'm not going near that thing," Damon said. "We have work to do, Bonnie."

"This can wait, Damon," Bonnie said. "Let's go see Tyler." Damon groaned.

All three of them went to where Tyler was locked up, in an abandoned place. When Tyler saw Damon, he growled. "Where is Mason?"

"For once, I don't know," Damon shrugged.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Tyler whispered.

"How about don't eat us?" Damon suggested. "That would be real nice."

"Mason said he'd be here!" Tyler's voice boomed. Damon looked at Bonnie then at Caroline.

"I'll stay with him," Caroline said quietly.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"Well he does have a lot of enemies, I mean I even hate him," Damon said.

"Not helping, Damon," Caroline said.

"Okay then how about this? Yes, Tyler, everything will work out perfectly. Mason just had a flat tire and he's running late. He's going to come anytime now, and he's going to get you through…whatever you have to get through. Then you and your werewolf gene will live happily ever after. Better?" Damon said.

"No," Tyler snarled.

Caroline turned to them. "What's wrong with you, Caroline?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Matt," Caroline whispered. "I told him everything and he just freaked."

"That Mutt guy- I never really liked him anyways, so it's okay," Damon commented.

Bonnie just shot him a glare.

Damon turned his attention back to Tyler. "Look, if I knew where Mason was, I would tell you," Damon said. "But right now, I'm dealing with my own problems, so if you would excuse us." Damon motioned for Bonnie to come.

"If you need anything Caroline, we're just a phone call away," Bonnie said as she left with Damon.

Once they were out of earshot, Damon said, "Well."

"There's a new person in town. Jeremy had been hanging with her," Bonnie began. "I also saw Jonathan Gilbert talking to some lady earlier."

"So are you saying we should go to Jeremy and ask him?" Damon asked.

"Do it not so obviously," Bonnie said once they got to Elena's house.

Damon felt uneasy. He didn't want to see Elena. Not after…

"Hello," Jenna looked at Bonnie then smiled brighter when she saw Damon. "Come in."

"Damon, Bonnie," Alaric was already there. Damon raised an eyebrow. Interesting.

"And why is the history teacher here?" Damon mumbled to him.

"Shut up," Alaric said, elbowing him.

"Elena isn't here at the moment," Jenna told them. For some reason, Damon was relieved. Then he was a little alarmed. Where could she have gone? Did Stefan want her back and asked her to stay and she did? Did she get kidnapped? _I need to stop._

"We came here to see Jeremy," Bonnie said.

"Oh, he's up in his room," Jenna said. Damon and Bonnie went up the stairs. Damon looked over at Bonnie and placed two hands on his lips, telling her to not make a sound.

They both went up, and Damon waltzed in the room. He saw some white stuff in a bag and his eyebrows show up. Jeremy Gilbert surprised him. He wondered how Elena would be if she was some sort of stoner person.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked. "Damon? What are you guys doing here?"

"What? We can't visit our favorite Gilbert boy?" Damon asked.

"I know as well as you do that you hate me," Jeremy said.

"True," Damon half shrugged. "But we have some important matters to discuss."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Writing some characters is kind of hard. (For those who are on the latest episode may know what I am talking about). Looking back at my story, I can say that wowza soooo much has passed.**


End file.
